


Nowhere Left to Go

by yuansilvermirror



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 两情相悦, 存在微愤怒车, 室外Play, 强奸梗(仅口头）, 某种程度上的腻腻歪歪, 醉酒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror
Summary: 说实话他不太想做，可他还是做了。毕竟——“不太想”，也是一种想。





	1. Nowhere Left to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说实话他不太想做，可他还是做了。毕竟——“不太想”，也是一种想。

Remy正在认真思考眼下的状况。  
他知道Pietro有很夸张的新陈代谢能力，简直就像是每秒身体里都会换次血一样（这形容一点也不夸张，因为速跑者的实际身体素质只会比他的形容更夸张），所以按道理来说，没有什么酒会让对方变成这样——面色绯红，语调软糯，坐在吧台边上满眼朦胧地同一位完全陌生的淑女（至少对Remy来说是位陌生的淑女）絮絮叨叨说个不停。  
Remy现在能对手里这杯淡琥珀色的龙舌兰发誓，他看到漂亮的淑女额头冒出了不那么漂亮的青筋。  
他猜想没人希望在美好的周五晚上被不怎么对付的同事撞破自己在用不怎么光彩的手法泡妞（他已经开始认定Pietro是在装醉了），因此非常罕见地，大名鼎鼎的Gambit只是将杯里的酒一饮而尽，然后在Quicksilver注意到自己之前潇洒地付钱离开了。  
后来Remy换了家酒吧打牌的时候总是觉得很难受，打赢扑克没有拿钱的那种难受，看见奇珍异宝没有偷的那种难受。他觉得自己没有在刚才那个时候跑出去戳穿Pietro真是人生一大憾事。他看着手里的同花顺，满脑子都在想Pietro被泼了葡萄酒之后浅红色的液体顺着对方轮廓分明的脸颊蜿蜒流下的样子。  
然后他扑克就炸了。

“醒醒。”  
见人哼哼唧唧地躺在巷子里没什么反应，Remy耐着性子又善意大发地踢了自己关系最“好”的同事腰侧一脚，而后蹲在男人头边上伸手戳对方的脸颊。“醒醒，Pietro，别跟个苹果核一样躺在垃圾桶旁边行吗？”  
Pietro眼睫颤抖着，勉强将左眼睁开一条缝隙，蓝色的眸子里盈了水雾，仿佛好不容易才聚焦似的。  
“Remy……”  
这可真是个新奇的体验——他听到过对方口中冒出的怒气冲冲的“卡津佬”，听到过揶揄的“LeBeau先生”，更常听到的是公事公办的“Gambit”，而此刻Pietro小奶猫哼哼似的喊他的名字显然不在刚才那个清单上。（其实也没有特别像猫，他自己养猫，叫声要清亮可爱得多，男人的声音总归是有些低沉的，只是刚才那个那个声音无缘无故地让他想到Figaro还小的时候。）  
“Remy……”Pietro完全睁开了眼，躺在地上直勾勾地盯着Remy，那两道凌厉的眉也软化下来，（这下他真的能确定对方喝醉了）“Remy……LeBeau……”  
“虽然我不知道这是什么原理，”Remy手上使出几分力气，在Pietro饱满的额头上戳出了个红色的指印，“你醉了，Speedy。自己能起来吗？”  
Pietro一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，暗巷光线下的眼瞳像深海色的玻璃球，里面盈满了城市霓虹灯的光影。他居高临下地盯了这双眼珠十来秒才发现自己下意识屏住了呼吸，不由得自嘲性质地干笑几声，站起来潇洒转身，走之前还就这么背着身子挥了挥手。  
“祝你和垃圾桶有个美好的晚上，我亲爱的。”  
深棕色的布洛克皮鞋踩着节奏撞击地面的声音渐轻，最后止于巷口——  
“Remy……”  
——他停了下来。  
“Fine. ”Remy浑身僵硬地倒退回原地，弯腰拉住Pietro的胳膊架在颈后，“我警告你，如果你吐在我身上，我就去跟危境说你想为她充实一下，你懂的，‘经验’。”  
事实证明醉酒并没有影响Pietro的某些能力（但没被影响的能力里肯定不包括直立行走）。“我以为……Gambit才是最合适的导师？”  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
Remy无奈望天，踉跄起身勉强扛住死沉的醉酒青年。后者紧紧挂在他身上，又软又烫的脸颊贴着他，还不时散发出酒的香气（至少对Remy来说是香气）；两英寸的身高差在此刻就显得格外多余，Pietro只有前脚掌能碰到地，而且使不出任何力气。青年下意识地将另一只手也搭在Remy肩上，似乎是想要借力站直，完全没有注意到自己处于怎样暧昧的状态。  
是的，脖颈两侧的压力和Pietro近在咫尺的红唇都指向同一个事实：Pietro Maximoff，大名鼎鼎的Quicksilver，搂住了他的脖子。  
Remy盯着湿润的，带着不自然酡红的双唇看了片刻，又将视线上移，与那深海般的眸子不期而遇。Pietro略微仰头盯着他的眼睛，无意识地舔舔嘴唇吞咽一下，仿佛还在思考为什么Remy会离他这么近。“Re……”  
他突然有个念头——不能让Pietro把话说完，不能让青年完整地说出什么来，也不能再喊他的名字。  
他不知道这瞬间蹦出来的奇怪念头从何而来。它们只是就那么出现了，挤爆了他的脑袋。他觉得现在是个非常棒的时机，而对于贼来说，最重要的就是把握时机。  
所以他低头，堵住了Pietro那张柔软湿润的嘴唇——用他自己的嘴。

 

他抬手按住Pietro的后颈，手指插进发根中摩挲着，带着不容反抗的力道吻进青年口中。对方也并没有做任何抵抗，使不上力似的轻轻吮吸他的舌尖，口中的唾液来不及咽下，在嘴角拖出一条透明的水痕。他用舌头探寻着这片温热泥泞的地方，舔过Pietro口腔内侧湿滑的粘膜，将那些还带着酒气的津液勾进自己口中。  
在这个吻临近结束时，他带了些恶意地翘起舌尖刮过对方上齿内侧的软肉。Pietro呼吸瞬间变得急促起来，轻颤着搂紧了他的脖子，眼眸染上一层水汽，偏过头去喘息的时候连眼皮都红透了。  
Remy不得不承认，这很诱人。不止是Pietro的模样，那打在他颈窝中的热息也像是种无声的邀请，（气息扑进他领子里，很快皮肤因湿润而发凉，然后又被新的吐息覆盖加温，）他不太受得了这个，也没有忍耐的习惯——或者说他Gambit自打成了Gambit就没有试图去忍过这种冲动——他的手顺着速跑者精壮的背部有力地摸下去，紧紧抓住男人的臀部迫使男人贴着自己。Pietro小声惊呼一声，仰起头来看他，水汽朦胧的蓝眼珠在此时此地简直像是另一种纯真的邀请——邀请他为这眸子染上欲火，邀请他来让自己哭叫出来。  
Remy这么理解的，也是这么做的。（他从来不会拒绝这种邀请，虽然这规则大部分时候只适用于女性，但他并不介意为Quicksilver破例。）他抬起右手捏住Pietro的下颌，直勾勾地盯着男人的眼眸舔上了嘴角那道水痕，微凉又滑腻的触感带来了不小的愉悦。Pietro在他侵略性的目光下本能地想逃跑，可是他另一只手还扣在对方臀丘下方重重抚摸着，带着强烈性暗示地捏进大腿内侧。青年几乎是瞬间就软了腰肢，堪堪挂在Remy的脖子上，呼吸节奏也乱成一团。  
“你有反应了，Speedy。”他低低地笑了几声，嘴唇贴着Pietro的，说话间还不时用舌尖舔舐对方的下唇，“你想要我。”  
Pietro垂下眼皮躲避他的目光，却被他捏着下巴强行抬起来对视，只好磕磕巴巴地说道：“放开……放开我，Gambit。”  
“相当令人印象深刻的要求，尤其在你搂着我的脖子的时候。”Remy揶揄着勾起嘴角，手指隔着对方银灰色的休闲裤按压臀缝，（说真的，休闲裤？谁会在周五晚上找乐子的时候穿帽衫和休闲裤？Pietro以为自己还是二十出头的大学生吗？）“我建议你接下来的几个小时里都叫我Remy。”  
“几个小时？”Pietro皱着眉头思索片刻，而后仿佛刚明白这是什么意思似的笑了起来，“几个小时？我可真害怕，Gambit。”  
Remy危险地露出牙齿笑了笑。“哦，亲爱的，一会儿你就懂什么叫‘害怕’了。”  
Pietro并没有放下搂着他脖子的手。青年拉低他的脖颈，踮脚覆上自己的嘴唇，堪称急切地将他按在墙上。他享受地勾住对方送上门来的舌尖，慢慢指引青年品尝自己的嘴，甚至坏心眼地将自己的唾液送进对方口中。Pietro被迫吞咽着，注意到时Remy已经探进舌头夺走了主动权，动情和屏息让青年眼中积蓄的水汽增多，脚软得完全站不住，看着他猩红的眸子都带重影。  
“Remy……”  
Remy最听不得Pietro这样叫他，又低又缓意犹未尽，似是哀求又似是拒绝。（他们两个在薮猫工业里吵得不可开交，谁又能想到Quicksilver只唇齿间轻轻呢喃一声就能让Gambit丢盔弃甲？相信Remy，在此之前他自己都不知道。）他再次含住Pietro柔软的嘴唇吮吸着，左手拉下青年的裤沿手法粗暴地抓握住一边挺翘的臀丘。Pietro呻吟出声，骤然暴露在外的肌肤与夜晚的凉意接触让身体变得僵硬又敏感。  
“不要在——”  
“——就在这里，”Remy毫不留情地打断男人的请求，反色眼瞳比夜空还要深沉，近距离盯着Pietro的眼睛一瞬不瞬地道，“我会在这里——要了你。”  
“Gambit！”  
Pietro的脸上的绯红霎时以一种肉眼可见的速度蔓延到耳根，怒斥还未出口就被Remy用手指堵住。他带了点恶意地用右手食指和中指撬开男人不甚严丝合缝的齿关，夹住那条又软又滑的舌头；同时左手在对方的臀缝间上下滑动着，轻柔地用指尖搔刮会阴。“我更倾向于在这种时候听见自己的名字，Pietro。”  
Pietro喘息着想用舌头将他推出去，可这表现起来就像是在舔他的手指，软绵绵的小东西有力地挤进他手指内侧磨蹭着。他修长的手指抵着Pietro的上腭不大能活动，指背被犬齿压得有些痒。（他真以为Pietro会咬他，甚至左手都已经探到对方脆弱地紧闭着的小口，只要被咬就直接捅进去，可是Pietro选择了一种十分可笑的方法抵抗他……等等，这真是抵抗吗？）  
青年来不及吞咽的口水顺着他的手指流出来，很快沾湿了他的掌心。Pietro无意识地用嘴唇温热地包覆住他两节手指吮吸着，似乎是因为羞耻想把它们吸回去，可这在Remy看起来完全是另外一种诱惑。他能感觉到有火顺着自己血管烧灼到下半身，自己的性器正在发热，发烫，叫嚣着想要释放。  
“好极了。”Remy一翻身改为把Pietro按在墙上，皱着眉头道，“你毁了我的猎艳，毁了我的赌局，现在又要毁了我的裤子了。”  
Pietro不太明白地望着他，（而那该死的红的嘴唇还该死地含着他的手指，）眨了几下眼睛仿佛才听懂他在说什么，分出右手隔着裤子抚摸他鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，含糊不清又恶劣地低笑起来。男人好像还说了些什么，全被他的手指堵在喉咙里，听起来就像是呜咽声，这声音和那只手一样让他兴奋。  
于是他不再忍耐，直接抽出手指凶狠地吻进Pietro嘴里。带着对方湿滑唾液的手指顺着尾骨滑下，在紧闭的穴口打圈按压。男人的身躯在Remy怀里轻颤着，无法克制的呻吟和破碎的喘息声从Pietro口中逸出，而放在他下身的那只手简直是在消极怠工，几下都没能解开他的皮带扣，撩得他邪火全往小腹上积——老天，他想操Pietro，就现在，就在这——他怎么早没发现Quicksilver看起来像个合适的床伴？（好吧，可能是因为Pietro无时无刻不在跟他斗嘴，或者Quicksilver其实是他那个便宜领导的兄弟什么的，管它呢。）他在Pietro的下唇咬了一口作为结束，好心地给了青年呼吸的机会，而同时干涩的食指硬挤进对方的后穴里两个指节，还在试图在这热得不正常的地方继续开拓。  
Pietro疼得伸长脖颈猛抽一口气，低头侧着枕在他的肩膀上深呼吸，试图让自己本能性绞紧的肠道放松下来。Remy干脆将青年的裤子褪到膝窝，右手才刚握住对方亟待抚慰的性器就感觉打在自己颈侧的吐息一窒。  
“放轻松，Pietro，”他偏头吻了吻青年饱满的额头，带着茧的大拇指在柔软的龟头打圈，将马眼断断续续吐出的前液均匀抹在附近，缓缓上下套弄着，“第一次用后面？”  
话说出来他就后悔了，抿着嘴舔舔嘴唇，搜肠刮肚地想怎么把刚才那句话揭过去。大名鼎鼎的Gambit和活人上床从来生冷不忌，也从来不问这种让两方都尴尬的问题。说真的，他这位便宜同事的性取向跟他有半毛钱关系吗？  
Pietro脸上露出了“假装没听懂”的表情（他也不知道自己怎么看出来的，大概是因为反应和之前不太一样吧，反正他就是看出来了），红着脸垂下眼帘，似乎是在盯着他衬衣领子里露出的锁骨窝瞧。这让他松了口气，甚至有些由衷的感激。  
也许他只是不太想听到答案，谁知道呢，是和不是听起来都像他妈个很糟糕的答案。  
出乎意料的是，Pietro抬眼望着他，眼中露出了些许复杂的情绪，而后堪称乖顺地——操他妈的上帝啊——点了点头。  
第一次。  
这个词在Remy脑海中无限放大且呈指数型复制着，在两秒内炸崩了他整个人的中央处理器。醉得神志不清的Quicksilver，被他压在暗巷墙上予取予求，还是第一次。几个关键词自动列成一排，他只觉得自己的心脏都要从嗓子眼里跳出来，下半身硬得发疼。  
在他的理智恢复之前，他不自主地舔了舔嘴唇，听见自己又问了一个蠢到冒烟的问题。“第一次和男人做？”  
这次Pietro干脆不回答了，歪过脑袋用额头抵住他的肩膀，不让他看自己的表情——以及这百分之百等于“yes”。棒极了，他能断定接下来的一晚上他的理智都不会再走进脑袋里了。（或许在今夜的早些时候“理智”先生就已经离家出走了也说不定，不然他怎么会想帮Pietro一把？因为男人在酒吧里的时候看起来真的很伤心？很悬，他自认不是这种贴心的好人。）  
他手上发力套弄得更快，前液在手指和男人的阴茎间摩擦发出了淫靡的水声；又在Pietro后庭处加进一根手指去，旋转、戳刺着逐渐泥泞的肉穴，企图探到对方柔软的腺体。技术上来说，这姿势不太适合扩张，他的手指不能全根没入，只能在穴口附近抽插着，按压着——Pietro突然猛地抽气，发出了无声的哭喊——他确定是前列腺的凹陷处。  
“真浅。”Remy低笑一声，现在他开始觉得这个姿势也没什么不好的，对方的翘臀还抵在他手心里，每次抽插都能捏上一把，使得青年在他怀里微微颤抖着。Pietro呼吸越来越急促，下巴垫在他肩上几次控制不住地呻吟出声，性器在他手里跳动着渴求解放，却又被他使了些力气捏住。  
“Remy，嗯……Remy……”Pietro难耐地在他怀里磨蹭着，说出的音节都连不成句，只有他的名字还算清晰。男人柔软炽热的后穴轻颤着吃进他的手指，甚至已经因为动情而变得湿润起来，“Remy……”  
“你想要我。”他故意凑到Pietro耳边低语，他清楚地知道自己这种时候的声音有多煽情，“说你想要我。”  
Pietro抬起头来极为难地看着他，眼睛里盈盈闪烁的水膜让这个怒视完全没有起到它应该有的效果。老天，他真想直接抽开自己那条该死的皮带然后让它炸成一团烟霞。他将无名指也伸进那湿润的洞穴里，加快速度戳压着Pietro的腺体，按住对方前面的手也不松不紧地捏着根部。“求我，Pietro，求我给你，求我在这里要了你。”  
“Remy！”  
“求我。”Remy打定主意不会让Pietro轻易高潮，强压着欲火舔舐对方柔软的耳廓，继续用自己那要命的声音引诱道，“你知道该怎么做，Pietro。”  
Pietro咬着嘴唇不肯说话，几次要到巅峰都被他按下来。青年伏在他怀里整个人由内而外地颤抖着，带着不自然酡红的嘴唇被自己咬出一圈发白的齿痕；后穴不停收缩着，分泌的粘液已经沾湿了他的指根，显然已经动情到了极点。他才不管对方爽不爽，（这里需要补充一下，普通情况下Remy是个温和靠谱的情人，在找乐子的过程中也不会玩得太过分。可今天他的对象是Pietro，那个PIETRO MAXIMOFF，老天啊他爱死对方吃瘪的表情了，）继续向青年敏感的耳洞里不停地吐息低语。“求我，Pietro——Pietro，你知道应该怎么做，我亲爱的Pietro。”  
Pietro喘息着摇摇头，不再搂着他的脖子，任由自己脱力地靠在墙上，一面拉开他还在自己身上放肆的手一面带着些许不怀好意的笑盯着他。Remy不太明白这算不算是拒绝，（就算是拒绝他也不可能信的，更不可能会接受，）紧接着Pietro就从帽衫衣兜里掏出了一个避孕套。  
哦，看来他的同事还真的是来酒吧娱乐的，是吗？  
他挑起一边眉毛眯着眼睛看对方蜷起手指，慢悠悠地撕开包装袋，而后修长的手指夹住那个冰蓝色的椭圆，缓慢地上移着，送到自己鲜红的嘴唇边。  
Remy突然就懂了。这他要是还不懂，那些什么公会首领Gambit的名号统统可以送人了。年轻些的男人直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，半晌才垂下眼帘审视把玩自己手里的避孕套，将尖端对准嘴唇，然后张开嘴极为色情地含进一半去。  
他穿的太多了，真的，太多了。他觉得自己正在硬得发烫，硬得流水，急需对方来为自己好好处理一下眼前的状况。Pietro太知道怎么求他了，他脑子里想为这个给喝多的Quicksilver颁个奖。（但很快这个想法被他否决了，如果把他所有的床伴请在一起评奖，每个人都会想取他性命，不论有没有得到提名的，那大概会造成某种程度上的世界大战。）在他的帮助下Pietro终于扯开了他的腰带，把他的性器从那条灰色牛仔裤里解放出来，隔着内裤轻轻抚慰着，感觉就是冲他的痒处吹风一样要命。  
“抓紧时间，Speedy，”他难耐地将自己的勃起往对方手里送了送，“你后面还等着我呢。”  
Pietro歪着头瞪了他一眼，表情好像是在挑衅，但却顺从地边拉开他的内裤边蹲了下去。敏感的龟头贴着青年紧致的脸颊跳动着，一时之间他也说不上来到底是他热还是Pietro的脸更烫。Pietro的呼吸打在耻毛上，抬起头来有些瑟缩地软软地看他那一眼差点让他克制不住地操进对方嘴里。这不对，这很不对，他已经不是什么冲动的毛头小子了——  
Pietro把自己凌乱的头发向后一抹，双手扶住他的阴茎就低头凑上嘴来。  
——老天去他妈的对不对，Quicksilver在用嘴给他戴套。那个跟他天天吵架的Quicksilver，QUICKSILVER。青年的嘴并不大，又缺乏与男人做爱的经验，勉强将他的肉棒吃进三分之一就忍不住停下来喘息，高热的舌头隔着那层又薄又紧的橡胶膜将他的龟头抵在上腭的软肉上，舌根不自主地颤动着，甚至连嘴唇为了包覆住牙齿都在发抖。他对Pietro来说太大了，而光是想到对方会有这种想法他就又涨大了一圈，他忍不了。  
说实话，他也压根就没想过要忍。  
Remy稍微使劲按住对方的额头把自己拔了出来，捞住上臂将Pietro拉起推得面向墙壁，一手握住青年紧实的髋骨一手给自己把那个见鬼的紧的套子戴好。他把性器挤进对方紧绷的臀缝里上下摩擦着，拇指以绝对会留下印记的力道扒开Pietro的两瓣屁股，对方的后穴已经被他彻底揉开了，肿胀的边缘翕动着，仿佛在邀请他进入。青年颤着身子站立不住，额头垫着右臂抵在墙上，呼吸不稳地咬着自己的指节，断断续续的呻吟里全是他自己的名字。  
“Pitero，”他从后面咬住男人的耳垂轻轻呢喃着，而后扶着对方的腰匀速，缓慢地插进柔软的后穴里，“Pietro，Pietro……Pietro。”  
Pietro的肠道瞬间因为这巨大的不速之客绞紧了，咬得自己指节上全是牙印，却还在强迫自己放松下来，慢慢配合着把他的性器吃进去。Remy爱惨了对方顺从的模样，左手绕到男人胸前把那只可怜的手解救出来，扣着指缝抵在墙上，就像在侵犯对方的手指。而他的性器已经完全没入Pietro的肉穴，软烂炙热的肠道紧紧地压迫着，不留缝隙地将他完全包裹住，还在不停地颤抖收缩，夹得他忍不住在对方耳畔闷哼出声。  
他把Pietro操开了，操进那个流着水的小洞里，把那里面完全操成他的形状——这一切都让他性器的血管突突跳动，血液全都往下腹聚集，烧得他发胀发酸。他想狠狠操进Pietro的身体里，把男人操穿了，钉死在他怀里，把这人里里外外都刻上他Remy LeBeau的名字。  
偏偏被他抵在墙上的人对此一无所知，习惯了他的大小就放肆起来，挺翘的屁股来回蹭着他的小腹，含着他的力道也时重时轻，难耐地呻吟出声。  
“Remy，你——你动一动……做点什么……”Pietro说不出比这更不像话的东西，此刻又因酒精的缘故不剩什么思考能力，急得眼眶发烫，只会软绵绵地喊他的名字，“Remy……”  
“哦，Pietro。”他真心实意地苦笑一声，抽出半截去又凶猛地插进来，故意压着对方的前列腺操弄。Pietro几乎被他凶狠的节奏操得上不来气，喘息间气流摩擦过声带听起来像是难以克制的呻吟，听得他头皮酥麻，细小的电流顺着耳廓直挠到心窝里去。男人快到了——Pietro刚才就快到高潮了，只是一直被他压制着不能释放，现在没了束缚被他插得浑身发软，小腹一阵阵绷紧。  
他又深着操进去，没几下就把Pietro硬生生地操射了，男人抽着气低喊一声绞紧后穴，粘稠的精液一股股地从铃口涌出来，他甚至还没来得及抚慰对方的性器。Remy低低地笑出个气声，从后面搂住对方精瘦的腰肢想蹭个绵长的亲吻，谁知头凑过去却发现Pietro在流泪。  
不是那种流泪，是真的在哭。  
男人无声地哭泣着，眼泪一颗一颗划过脸颊顺着下巴颏砸下去，脸上的水痕闪着巷口霓虹灯牌的光芒。察觉到他的僵硬，Pietro转过头来看他，勉强露出个还算挑衅的笑容，扁着嘴说出的话却离此十万八千里。“Remy……他们不让我见Luna……”  
Remy LeBeau约炮无数，高潮之后说什么的都见过，不过像这样被一个大老爷们插着屁股想自己女儿的还是头一遭。他尴尬地眨眨眼睛，突然懂了许多，比如这个操蛋的晚上，再比如对方喝多了酒转了性子似的温顺。  
真要命，真的，他经常后悔自己的兄弟插进了不该插的人里面，唯独这一次是他妈的过程中开始后悔的。  
“呃……你可以再好好地和前妻谈一谈，我猜？”  
Remy企图不动声色地把自己硬的发炸的阴茎从还湿热地吸吮包覆着他的小穴里拿出来，龟头却在离开对方屁股时发出了极为色情的水声，让气氛变得更加尴尬。他后退一步，边把那个明显不是他尺寸的避孕套从他硬挺的勃起上面拽下来边尴尬地解释道：“不用，不用在意，一点小问题，我们可以假装什么都没发生过，Quicksilver，真的……”  
也不知他刚才哪句话说得对方不满意，Pietro突然转过身来瞪他，细碎的水珠还挂在银色眼睫上。男人似乎是想向他靠近，又嫌挂在腿上的裤子碍事，干脆就直接脱下来踹在一边，搂住他的脖子跳上去啃他的嘴。  
他差点被扑得站不住，托着对方紧实的大腿抵在墙上，急切地就着男人的体重又插了进去——谁他妈地想当什么都没发生过？反正他不想，在对方光裸的大腿缠在自己腰上时尤其不想。他的舌头挤进Pietro的嘴里肆意舔弄，夺取对方的津液和气息；性器挤进对方滚烫潮热的肉穴，那里已经完全是他的形状，轻轻抽插都会带出粘腻的分泌液。他既想慢慢碾磨，探索里面每一个敏感妙处；又想长驱直入，操得这小洞因为他而颤抖痉挛。  
他驱不散脑中的想法，叹了口气在两人唇齿间低语：“哦，我明天肯定会被你打死，亲爱的。”  
“是啊，Remy，谁说不是呢。”  
Pietro气息不匀地笑起来，而后又揪着他乱七八糟的头发主动吻了过去，灵活的舌头带着酒气和避孕套残留的油味勾搅他的齿列。他的手顺着对方紧实且毛发稀疏的大腿滑向臀丘下部，一面揉掐着陷入指缝的软肉一面狠狠地操弄进去，每下都故意向着那处柔软的凹陷撞。男人刚刚高潮过的身体极为敏感，穴口不自主地夹紧，抑制不住地攥紧了他的头发，上下都疼得他龇牙咧嘴。“放轻松，Pietro，你要把我夹断吗？”  
青年湿着眼睛瞪他。“如果你……能稍微绅士一点的话，Gambit。”  
他差点被这话逗笑了，咧起嘴角送给对方一个露出牙齿的假笑。“可是你爱死我的野蛮了，不是吗，Speedy？”  
说完他不待Pietro发作，借着对方的体重硬生生破开肉穴的阻挡，更使劲地顶弄起来。Pietro仰头抽了口气，又咬住手指闷哼着吐出来，喉结带着光影滚动一下，颈项绷得像是故意送到他嘴边。他当然不会克制，低头就含住青年颈侧紧实的肌肉舔舐吮吸，手上用力扒开对方的屁股更深更快地抽插着，每一下都让对方把自己吃到最深处。  
处子肠道深处的紧窒感压迫他的龟头，让他每次抽出时都有种自己在被又热又湿的嘴吸吮的感觉，忍不住加快频率大力插入。酥麻的快感过电一样顺着脊骨升上头皮，他不由得难耐地加快呼吸节奏，连吸进胸腔的空气都像是带了电流，直电得他半边身子发酸。他觉得自己像是踩在云端，浑身上下只有那一个地方硬着，插在全世界最软的地方里——老天，他怎么早点没发现Pietro是个这么棒的床伴？他之前都在干什么？简直虚度人生，虚度人生Remy LeBeau——他有些难以克制地在青年脖颈上咬了一口，惹得男人抱着他的头痛呼出声，而后又舔又吸地抚慰着，加深自己留下的印记。性器完全拔出又迅速全根没入，一下一下凿进闭合不上的肉穴里，恨不得把Pietro钉死在墙上。他有些享受地听着青年压抑的呻吟声，手上发力将对方常年锻炼的臀肉捏紧又拉开，丝毫不介意肠液混合着前液毁了自己的裤子。  
“你湿透了，Pietro，”他夹紧小腹以延长酸软的快感，顺着颈侧肌肉一路咬上对方的薄薄的耳垂，刻意用尖牙叼住拉扯厮磨，将自己急促的鼻息送进敏感的耳道里，“你下面在流水，QUICKSILVER，因为我，你感觉到了吗？因为我，Pietro。”  
几乎是第一句话送进耳朵的同时Pietro的肠道就无法抑制地不停收缩起来，搭在他肩膀上的手像是要把他的锁骨捏碎。可他毫不在意地保持力道进入着，每下都重重碾过那处凹陷。Pietro被操得上不来气，泪眼朦胧地瞪他，呻吟声时断时续，又是请求又是命令地让他慢些，他全部以左耳进右耳出处理。男人在流水，男人在呜咽，男人在动情地高潮着，精液从颤抖挺立的阴茎中涌出来，沾湿了两人腹部的衣服——因为他Remy LeBeau，全都因为他。  
他把这男人连着操高潮了两次，还是在一个随时有可能被人看到的巷子里，旁边还有一排垃圾桶。  
“停——你停一停，啊……Remy——Gambit！”他充耳不闻，发了狠似的硬往Pietro颤抖的肉穴里捅，对方口齿不清的哀求只会让他越来越兴奋。Pietro深蓝瞳仁表面的水光潋滟着，垂下眼帘时两颗泪珠从眼眸正中坠了下来，里面像是包裹着整个城市的灯影。他伸出舌尖从下巴颏一路舔上去，极尽色情地舔舐着速跑者的右眼，将那些将落未落的眼泪全都卷进自己口中。  
他这人算是有点怪癖，对女人就喜欢烈性的，越是漂亮凶狠得扎手越是心动。而对男人就完全不同，男人本就大多烈性强硬，他偏偏喜欢那种烈性又不得不屈从的。现在Pietro这副任他采撷的样子简直快把他的心剜出胸口，要了命地对他胃口。  
“Gam——Remy！Remy……停下来！”  
他安抚性质地吻上（或者说略带强硬地堵上）青年的嘴，舌头席卷着对方如后穴一般炽热潮湿的口腔，腥咸的味道被Pietro口中发酵的酒味冲淡不少。Pietro正处于不应期，阴茎半勃着顶在他肚子上，磨蹭着衬衫却完全硬不起来，前后的刺激都让男人难以忍受。他可不在乎这些，嘴里把青年的怒斥和哀求吃个干净，又从下面还给另外一张更听话的小嘴。那处早就得了趣，每次拔出时都亲亲热热地缠着他的性器吸吮，快感一波一波地冲刷着他的小腹，他知道自己就要到了，即将满满地射进Pietro的屁股里——而光是想象自己的精液会从对方红肿的小洞里煽情地流出来就让他想要射精。  
“Pietro，”他一面啄咬青年的唇珠，一面随着操干且吟且唤地念对方的名字，“Pietro，Pietro——Pietro！”  
突然巷外马路上响过刺耳的喇叭声，紧接着一辆黑色的轿车打着远光灯驶过巷口向远方奔驰。在白光照亮深巷的瞬间Pietro绞紧了后穴，他低吼一声不受控制地挺进最深处射了出来。又多又稠的精液从他的铃口喷出来打在内壁上，很快就充满了青年的肠道，被他仍旧硬着的性器卡住穴口流不出来。他简直怀疑那道白光照进了他的脑仁，把他整个人从中间劈成了两半，井喷式的快感从头顶炸开，迅速沐浴到全身，他只觉得浑身每一个毛孔都舒爽地张开，呼吸着怀中人的气息——老天，他真的太晚才做这档子事了，对吗？太晚了，真的，太晚了，他早就应该这样做。  
Pietro被他微凉的精液激得一哆嗦，半勃起状态的阴茎也跟着抖动，勉强射出几滴稀薄的精水来，而后瞪着眼睛有气无力地捶了他后背一记，伏在他肩膀上不动了。他听着对方出气多进气少的喘息，猛然想起Pietro是第一次用后面，被他这样那样胡来一通早就去了半条命，忍不住吻着对方修剪整齐的鬓角低低地笑起来。  
然后他毫不意外地又被捶了一记。“放开我，Gambit。”  
这沙哑的嗓音可没有半点说服力，他甚至能感受到男人还没醒酒。Remy被撩得心口一热，嘬住青年软嫩滚烫的脸颊偷了个吻。“来到糜烂世界的感觉如何，Speedy？”  
Pietro肠道里面无意识地随着他热息喷吐收缩着——青年自己显然也意识到了这一点，刚要抬起头又羞耻地埋进他颈窝里，凌乱的卷发抵着他毛糙的下颌磨蹭。“Remy……”  
太晚了，真的，太晚了，他之前到底在忙着干什么？或者说他之前晚上都在干谁？  
好在他还有些时间用来弥补自己的失误。  
他将自己苏醒的欲望缓缓拔出，在黑暗中对着墙壁无声地露齿而笑，紧接着在青年惊呼的同时再次狠狠操进对方软烂的小穴里。  
“再给我一次，Pietro。”  
“Remy！你，你——停下！啊……Re——Gambit！”


	2. What We Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we take with us

说真的，Pietro不太想面对现在的状况——荒郊野外，Snow见鬼的传送器又一次出了问题，地上还有刚刚被Danger打成一摊肉泥的巨型怪兽，以及靠在树旁同样没被传送回企业的Gambit——棒极了，谁知道这些是怎么组合在一起的？还有如果他非要和某个同事放在一起的话，他能选Lorna吗？要知道，关于他加入全新X因子的动机还有一些误会需要解开……实在不行的话，能换别人吗？就别的人，只要不是这一个，别的人，随便别的什么人就好，怎么就这么巧是Gambit？他要是能跑起来，现在早就跑得没影了。  
可问题是，他不能。  
他也不知道自己哪里出了问题，就是不能。  
Pietro有些烦躁地将头发用手拢住向后捋去，又抱着胳膊在原地走了几圈，中途停下来忿忿地踢了一脚树，又在缤纷落叶中继续来回走着。他不知道自己什么时候才能恢复，也不知道该死的传送器什么时候才能充能完毕，只好来回晃悠着生闷气。  
他也不知道自己在生什么气，不过他知道其中百分之八十是在生他自己的气。  
……三次。  
他被按在巷子里做了三次，还是按对方数的。  
有些事情酒醒了之后甚至能比当时记得还要清楚。当他在薮猫工业宿舍里醒来发现自己躺在Gambit旁边时立刻在0.00034秒内逃回了自己的房间，而其中有0.0003秒是在保持震惊——他终于疯了，真的，他疯了才会和Gambit搞在一起，那个GAMBIT——他在那些时间里体会到了什么叫永生难忘刻骨铭心的后悔。相信Pietro，他人生中已经有太多的事情需要列进这个清单里，不需要再多这一件了。  
他忐忑不安地在宿舍里过了几天深居简出的生活，每次见到Lorna都有新的愧疚感从心底油然而生，生怕对方操纵着所有厨房刀具把他赶出去。然而他最终意外发现对方并没有把这件事告诉任何人。  
也许那天晚上对Gambit来说也算是个人生污点，毕竟对方可没有喝醉，不是吗？为什么……  
“你能停下吗？”Gambit无奈地扶额叹了口气，抬手制止他，“听着，我们只是做过一次，没必要把事情搞得这么情绪化，好吗，Pi——Quicksilver？”  
三次！那是三次！  
他还说了很多丢人的话！  
Pietro强行压制住心底的反驳欲望，尽量保持正常地挑起眉毛说道：“我觉得你看起来更在意，Gam——REMY，大家都是成年人了，没必要把事情搞得这么情绪化，行吗？”  
“哦，所以是我的问题？”Gambit挂着自己惯常的嘲讽笑容走近他，看向他的眼神让他内心警铃大作，“认真的？我们一定非得这样争来争去吗？”  
“是你先惹我的。”Pietro不甘示弱地歪着头瞪回去，虽然他也知道自己在强词夺理，“也许我们应该保持距离——”  
他话还没说完，Gambit闪电般出手握住他的髋骨把他带进自己怀里，不留一丝缝隙地紧紧贴着。他控制不住地倒抽一口冷气，手隔着紧身衣薄薄的布料抵在对方的弹性十足的胸肌前，几乎是下意识地立刻别开了眼。“放开我，Gambit！”  
“听起来真耳熟，Speedy。”Gambit以相当暴力的方法单手把他的耳机拆了下来，远远地扔到了一边；右手上移握住他的腰肢狠狠捏在手里，力道堪比刑讯拷问，“也许我们应该聊点别的，比如，你的能力去哪了？”  
“Gambit！”  
“回答我的问题，你的能力去哪了？”Gambit捏着他的腰迫使他贴的更紧，右手在他的腰臀部位逡巡着，带有相当程度的威胁性和暗示性抚摸着那两处小小的腰窝，故意凑在他耳边低语，“别想瞒我，在战斗结束之前你就不再移动了，Pietro。我猜我们之前那次……你也失去了能力，是吗？”  
见鬼的直觉！  
为什么这个盗贼头子总有这种见鬼的直觉？  
Pietro刚把手从对方胸膛前拿开，还没来得及捏紧拳头，就感受到男人宽大的左手捞住了他的后颈，示威性质地迫使他仰起头对视。Gambit的茶色眼镜在刚才的打斗中不知遗落到了哪里，反色眼眸中猩红的瞳仁宛如魔鬼一般直勾勾地盯着他。他莫名有些心悸，下意识垂下眼帘又立刻瞪大眼睛，强撑着同男人对视，讽刺地道：“有趣的猜测。不过我建议你赶紧和Snow搞好关系，鉴于你已经两次因为睡了他妻子没被传送回公司了。”  
“你说得像我睡了他妻子两次一样。”Gambit不耐烦地眯了眯眼，忽而坏笑着把他的脑袋按在自己肩上，俯口说道，“然而实际上……还没有和你的时间长……”  
Pietro抓住机会狠狠砸了对方肌肉紧实的腹部一拳，并趁男人吃痛松手的时机跳到了旁边，恢复之前抱着胳膊的状态冷冷道：“这里有人想听你说话吗？”  
“重在参与嘛，PIETRO。”Gambit咧开嘴给了他一个露出牙齿的假笑，眼中燃烧着某种程度的愤怒。他心里暗叫不好，第无数次开始祈祷自己的能力能在接下来的0.0001秒内完全恢复，不不，1.0000秒他也可以接受，但不能再晚了——因为他看见Gambit从夹克兜里迅速摸出一把扑克，瞳仁红得像能滴出血来。他早知道自己留在X因子迟早得和Gambit打一架，可是能力完全丧失可不在那个计划里面。  
“听着，我们得——”  
Pietro话还没说完，Gambit已经把扑克牌散开封住他所有退路。他别无选择，只得捏紧拳头直冲男人面门。Pietro对自己的力量和近身格斗能力有相当的自信，可是在低速世界里他经验并不如Gambit丰富，更别说还有些不太能忘记的破事一直在他脑海里打转，烧得他有点发怵。他攻出的直拳很快被Gambit不知从哪变来的棍子格住手腕拧到他背后，六英尺二英寸的男人紧紧贴着后背把他压在树干上，呼出的热气几乎在他后颈点了团火，直直烧到心窝里去。  
很显然，他身后这具火热躯体的主人不太愿意用和平的方式解决问题。扑克牌在他周围一两米的地方连环炸了个尘土飞扬，很直白地展示了刚才那波完全是来真的，他都没法想象如果自己选择跑路现在会变成什么样子。  
“——谈谈！Gambit！放开我！我们谈谈！”  
“我们可以一会儿再谈。”Gambit贴着他的耳根咧嘴笑开，左膝硬生生从后侧挤进他的腿间，肆意摩蹭敏感的大腿内侧，“从你穿上这身衣服开始，我就在想……怎么把它脱下来，我亲爱的Pietro。”

Pietro的心脏瞬间提到嗓子眼，剧烈的心跳甚至使他难以呼吸；他一直压抑着的，有关那个糟糕夜晚的记忆潮水般从背后将他淹没，酥麻的快感从大腿升上小腹几乎让他站立不住。他不喜欢这些东西——他害怕了，行吗？他害怕把自己完全交给另外一个人的感觉，那感觉非常无力，并且夹杂着灭顶一般的舒爽，让人失去自我——更不要说对象是Gambit，那个GAMBIT，REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU。  
他深吸一口气压下自己不均匀的呼吸节奏，而后长长地吐出来，尽量使自己放松又平和地说道：“听着，我……你硬了？！”  
感受到对方髋骨中间有什么挺直的东西正在隔着极薄的紧身衣慢慢磨蹭他的臀缝，他简直紧张到语无伦次，无法控制音量地怒吼道：“Remy LeBeau！你居然硬了？！”  
“你以为我刚才说想把你脱光是在开玩笑？”Gambit语带善意地提醒道，同时又往他的股缝间挺了挺腰。男人单手扣住他的右手，左手直接绕到他前胸揉掐他的胸部。乳头被对方故意纳在掌心里，搔痒般摩擦顶端，细微的麻痒感不时经过那处小小的肉粒过电似的直挠到心窝里。他下意识挺直腰背把那小东西往对方手心里送，又顿时反应过来绷紧胸肌向后躲闪，脸颊一直烫到了耳朵根。  
“Gambit！”  
他咬牙切齿地怒斥一声，猛地蜷起左臂要送对方个肘击，还未击出就被对方撤回的手拧住臂弯动弹不得。现在他两手都反拧在身后，腿也被迫分开承受自己的体重，整个人都被179磅的男人紧紧压在树上，连呼吸都像是在给一个装在巴掌大盒子里的篮球打气。对方那根他见识过的、尺寸可观的东西，带着比他体温还要高的热度抵在他屁股上，温度直直从尾椎升上来，烧得他面红耳赤。  
如果说这世上还能有比上述情况更糟糕的状况，那大概就是现在了。  
——他硬了。  
战服面料紧紧地绷在身上，将他逐渐勃起的性器毫不留情地压在腹部，他不看都知道那里鼓起了个多么不堪入目的形状；他的乳头肯定也勃起了，这件衣服甚至连半点阻挡的作用都没有，任由他的乳尖隔着轻薄的面料挺立在微凉的空气中，渴求着一星半点的抚慰。  
哦，抚慰，他是怎么想到这个词的？很形象，他真的渴望来自身后这个凶恶的男人的抚慰。  
人的身体真是食髓知味的典范，不论心里有多少负面情绪在叫嚣，高潮那一刹那间涌上脑海的快感总能像巨大的闪电一样把它们全都劈成齑粉。  
可人无法活在云端，不论性快感有多强烈，过后就要继续面对糟心的生活，并且现在生活里这些操蛋的烦心事清单里还得再加上一条“招惹了绝对不应该招惹的人”。好极了，真的，他怎么就这么能耐，每次都能把事情搞得一团糟？  
Wanda……Wanda，Wanda。  
他发觉自己又在不自主地默念姐姐的名字时，合上眼睛叹了口气。他早就不是围着姐姐打转的小孩了，可有些时候这种情绪并不能被很好地控制住。  
“Remy……”  
“嗯哼？”男人饶有兴味地凑近亲吻他的颧骨，又把脑袋在他肩上极尽温柔地喊他，“Pietro？”  
如果忽略正压着他手腕的那根随时可能充能爆炸的铁棍的话，Gambit刚才那表现真像是个温柔的情人。  
他有些自嘲地胡思乱想着，闭着眼睛偏过头去舔男人的嘴唇。这举动就像往装火药桶的仓库里扔了根火柴，Gambit的呼吸瞬间就乱了，急切地张开嘴把他的舌尖纳进唇齿间吸吮啮咬，引他把自己带着淡淡酒味的齿列舔了个遍。他知道男人对撩拨舌下没有抵抗力，专门冲着下齿内侧勾搅，又将那些暴涨的津液吮进自己口中，刺激得对方按耐不住地吻进他嘴里。Gambit经验丰富的舌头模拟着交合的动作强硬地戳刺着上腭部的软肉，像是宣示主权一样地侵犯他的口腔，不知分寸地掠夺深入。他被对方坚硬的胡茬磨蹭得生疼，仍然假装没有感觉一样配合着对方占有自己。  
其实之前那次还是扎得挺疼的，毕竟活到现在会亲吻他的人，不是大姑娘就是小姑娘。不过说实在的，一点小疼有什么的呢？皮糙肉厚，更疼的也忍了，习惯了就好了。  
Gambit一边吻得他晕头转向一边放松了钳制，他近乎无意识地在男人的引领下转过身来搂住对方的脖颈。那双温热的大手顺着他的脊背向下摩挲着，沉迷玩弄腰后两个小小的圣涡，不停地用指尖描划着，直勾向尾椎去。他那处平整的骨节连着臀缝敏感至极，被对方轻戳一下整片脊背的汗毛都立了起来，性器和对方的抵在一起厮磨着，被心底难言的兴奋和压迫感烧得呻吟出声。  
男人找到他这处立刻得了趣，张开五指在尾椎骨上来回抓挠撩拨，阵阵麻痒从这里波纹一般散开到全身，又都碰壁似的齐齐汇向下腹。他被刺激得心跳如擂鼓，嘴里吃着对方的舌头几乎要窒息，眼眶也不由自主地发酸。  
见他腿都软了直往树上歪，Gambit这才不舍地攫过他的舌尖，轻咬了一口结束这个吻。似是有意让他喘息，男人的手也规矩了不少，松松地搭在腰臀一带揉掐着，幅度并不算放肆，但带着相当强烈的暗示性和占有欲——Gambit想要他，就现在，就在这——这些明显的欲求在男人猩红的眼眸中无声地燃烧着，几乎要随着目光灼伤他。  
有些时候Pietro嫉妒Gambit，或者说Remy LeBeau，真的，很认真的嫉妒和高度的不爽。男人知道自己想要什么，也从来没有失手过，看起来活得潇洒又惬意。而他Pietro Maximoff的人生里充满了一意孤行，一厢情愿，一败涂地，以及——最重要的——一无所有。  
也许他唯一能和对方相提并论的，就是同样曾经有个爱出轨的对象。  
想到这里他差点把自己逗笑了。男人捕捉到他弯起的眼角，挑起眉毛给了个相当虚伪的露齿微笑，使劲捏住他紧实圆翘的屁股，将臀肉勒在指缝里挤压把玩着，迫使他凑到对方近肤色的性感嘴唇边上。“什么事让你这么高兴，嗯？亲爱的？”  
“我在想，”Pietro刻意忽略男人喷吐在他鼻尖的热息，同样挑起眉毛不甘示弱地瞪回去，并确保自己露出了个相当戏谑的笑容，“你就是不能去找个房间再做，是吗，Gambit？”  
Pietro话音未落，男人的眉头就塌了下来，露出一副很无奈又似乎是在压抑着什么的表情看着他，眼眸中带着点说不清道不明的情愫。他被看得后背发毛，刚要说点什么，却被Gambit突然落下的亲吻制止了。  
对方轮廓分明的迷人厚唇温和又虔诚地印在他的嘴唇上，蜻蜓点水般啄了一下，加了些力道向下吻去；男人托住他的后颈亲吻饱满的下颌，又侧过头来亲吻下巴后面的软肉，最后停在衣服边缘来回舔舐。不均匀的热息喷吐在脖颈，痒得他有些难以忍受。他刚要问问Gambit到底在干什么，就清楚地感觉到那肉感十足的嘴唇贴着喉结张开，叼住了衣服边缘隐藏的拉链。  
“……可以吗？”  
男人含糊不清的声音从脖颈处传来，Pietro没怎么听清楚想问问，却不知缘由地有些张不开嘴，只好保持沉默，近乎无声地呼吸着，听着耳后的血管跟着心跳突突响。他觉得自己不应该接话，至少现在不能，他不知道为什么，但他不能说话，就……不能，一句也不能说。  
可Gambit似乎铁了心要他说点什么，将金属扁片松开些，用那诡异的卡津口音朗声说道：“我可以吗，Pietro？”  
可以什么？什么玩意儿就“可以吗”？他怎么听不懂对方在说什么？  
他无奈地翻个白眼，仰头盯着秋日湛蓝的天空和叶片还未发黄的高大乔木，努力想忘记自己还有颗激烈跳动的心脏和一根硬着的阴茎亟待处理。  
怎么会有人听不懂呢，Gambit，Remy LeBeau，Remy，Remy——Remy。  
也许是等得不耐烦，又或者是被他这种态度惹恼了，Gambit捏着他后颈的手慢慢收紧，掐得他上不来气眼前直发黑。Pietro觉得自己再不说点什么可能小命要完，而且男人也快撑不住了，气息一下重过一下，抖动的头发搔得他下巴痒得要死。可是这次他张开嘴，却是真的什么都说不出来了。  
说什么？“把我衣服剥开，谢谢”？  
想到这里Pietro呼吸一窒，连眼角都红透了。这话他说不出口，只好捧住男人的头往下拽，示意对方赶紧把那条该死的拉链拉开。Gambit不愧是Gambit，得了自己想要的形式主义立即顺着他中线将拉链匀速又色情地咬下来，鼻尖带着温热濡湿的气息轻轻划过肌肤，然后不出他所料地停在了肚脐，不再往小腹处拉去，显然是要再逗一逗他。  
说真的，他对Gambit的花样不怎么感冒。对方在他眼里是个相当虚荣的人，与其说他们两个在做爱，不如说他们两个在用一种非常奇特的方式打架，或者说是合作什么的，管它呢。Gambit想要胜利，Pietro想要爽利，因此他们之间的性事居然还算挺合拍的，简直诡异到了极点。  
就在他认真走神的时候，男人已经单膝跪在他身前，一边舔弄他的腹肌轮廓一边从下而上地盯着他的眼睛，反色眼眸像是夜空中的一对血月般遥远。滑腻温热的舌尖触感痒得他直不起腰来，手指插进对方的头发里动情地按压着，酸软的感觉不停向小腹积聚。他自己的性器早就硬得绷出形状，前液甚至沾湿了紧身衣的面料，在顶端洇出一小片深黄色的水痕来。  
“你在想什么？”Gambit在他肚脐上咬了一口，疼得他差点惨叫出声，“你懂的，Pietro，以防万一，我可记得上次有人像个小女孩儿似的哭了出来。”  
他又疼又气，恨得牙都痒痒，眯着眼睛恶狠狠地说道：“是吗？我不记得了。”  
“哦，拜托，难道你要告诉我上次那个也是个变装成你的Skrull？”  
真是一把好刀，哪疼插哪，Gambit就是Gambit，他简直想为这个给对方颁个奖，然后充满热情地带领来宾鼓掌，再远远地看着奖杯里放的炸弹把男人炸成天边的蘑菇云。他从来也没指望过对方嘴里能说出他想听的话，可这话实在过分，他心脏像被对方用那双玩牌的手捏住了，搓圆揉扁地把玩着，一会儿抛上天，一会儿又摔到地上弹起来。  
对方也自知失言，尴尬地眨了眨眼，表情在“破罐破摔”和“无事发生”之间摇摆不定，很快又变回了扑克脸。“说真的，你的能力怎么了？”  
哦，所以这是选了“破罐破摔”是吗？认真的？在性事的中途？  
“不关你事，Gambit。”  
察觉到男人的僵硬，他收回自己的手把头发向后捞了一把，又抱着胳膊靠在树上，碰到自己硬挺的乳尖时突然浑身一颤。有种强烈的厌恶感和羞耻感从心底升起，把他狠狠攫住了，连胃部都不自然地绞紧。他不知道自己这算是在干什么——和Gambit？认真的？那个GAMBIT？他想跑得远远的，就现在，然后把所有这些事情抛在脑后，包括Gambit，他害怕Gambit。  
他苍白地重复着。“不关你事。”  
“你说得对，Quicksilver。”  
Gambit无所谓地耸了耸肩，而这句话并没有起到Pietro想象中的宽慰效果。男人垂下头来叼住他的拉链继续向下，经过他的藏蓝色四角内裤时相当恶意且幼稚地弹了弹松紧带，然后把拉链拉开到位于小腹中间的末端。  
这件作战服现在已经完全不能被称作衣服了——腿部以上的高弹性布料失去了彼此联系的理由，从中间裂成一个巨大的V形，只是由于他还坚持抱着胳膊才没有将他的上半身完全裸露；衣料紧紧地绷在肩头，并且他能够清晰地感觉到它还在往后滑动。男人的双手从拉链开口中伸进来，用力且动情地握着他微凉的后腰揉捏着，手掌剥开内裤边缘，缓慢又用力地向下摸去。  
“劳驾松松手？”Gambit仰头看他，手在他后腰从里面拽了拽这件该死的衣服，挑起的眉毛和嘴角都看着那么可恶。他半无奈半尴尬地瞪回去，正要松手时突然想到了什么似的僵住了。  
能克制住自己之前，他听见自己问了个相当愚蠢的问题。“你为什么还蹲在那里？”  
男人闻言一怔，然后抿嘴露出一个十分会意的笑容，舔舔嘴唇揶揄道：“所以你期待这个？你喜欢这种？口交？想看我舔你的东西吗？”  
他脑子里“轰”地一声炸开了花，每一个想法都带着颜色地糟糕透顶，不自然的热度迅速爬上耳尖，心脏剧烈的跳动甚至让他发抖。  
“我警告你，连想不要想……”  
他话都没有说完，男人就已经在战衣里迅速拉下他的平角裤，仅隔着那层轻薄的布料含住了软弹的龟头。柔软嘴唇和舌尖带来的压力让他呼吸一窒，紧接着津液把性器同濡湿的布料黏在一起，贴合的触感让他难以呼吸地伸长脖颈。这太过了，Gambit在舔他的阴茎，那个GAMBIT，REMY LEBEAU，正在含着他，舔弄得啧啧有声。  
Remy，Remy——Remy。  
“啊……疼。”他最终还是妥协了，伸手按住对方的脑袋拉开些，闷声说道，“胡子扎得很疼，Remy。”  
“那你就把衣服脱了。”Gambit站起身来，皮夹克冰凉的面料骤然贴在肌肤上让他不由得打了个寒颤。男人双手攥住挂在肩头的衣服边缘使劲向后拽，恨不得把这件衣服撕碎似的，没几下就让他光裸的后背就和粗糙的树干亲密接触。对方浑身散发出的强烈占有欲既让他本能性地想逃跑，又让他无法自控地沉沦。男人会要了他——性器粗暴地捅进他身体里，无论他怎样求饶都不会停下来——就现在，就在这。这念头像把他的心脏生生剖出来，丢进火里炙烤一样要命。他要被这烈火烧熟了，烧烂了，烧成火里的灰烬，随着火舌涨高在空气中弥散开来，然后又消失殆尽，仿佛自己不再存在了一般。  
……这样他就不用再思考了。  
——这样他就不能再思考了。  
他使劲按住男人的后颈就凑上嘴去，热切地勾搅吮吻着对方的舌头，十指动情地插在对方的发根按压抚摸。他在Gambit又热又滑的嘴里尝到了自己前液的腥涩味，制服沾上的灰尘味，早餐Lorna准备的黑咖啡味，洗手间里那支公用牙膏的双重薄荷味，还有些微对方口水中莫名其妙的甜味，这些味道混杂在一起，撩进他的嘴里，钻进他的胸腔里，又狠狠扼住了他的心脏。他快被紧紧包裹到窒息了，却仍然像个瘾君子一般渴求这气息的灌溉。  
出乎意料地，男人手掌上滑离开他的屁股，安抚性地拍了拍他的肩背，率先结束了这个堪称糟糕的吻。Gambit一瞬不瞬地注视着他的眼睛，黑色眼睫在红色瞳仁映衬下根根分明。  
……好吧，他真的没办法保持专注地瞪回去，是吗？  
“我真不知道我还得说几遍——放轻松，Pietro，你要把自己憋死吗？”他这才感觉到自己眼前积蓄了不少湿意，连腿窝都在发软。对方几不可闻地轻叹一声，像某种传教的信徒似的温和地捧住他的脑袋，虔诚地亲吻他的额头，他的眉峰，他的颤抖的眼皮。  
“如果你想谈谈的话……”  
他立刻清醒过来，几乎用尽全身力气猛地把男人推了个趔趄，怒吼道：“你他妈的想催眠我，Remy LeBeau？！你他妈的想在这种时候催眠我？！操你的，你他妈有什么毛病？！”  
“至少值得一试，不是吗？”Gambit无所谓地耸了耸肩，又慢条斯理地把身上的夹克扑了扑，捏出甜蜜而虚伪的声音说道：“难道你真打算告诉我，你的能力是怎么回事吗？”  
“Re——Gambit！！”  
他爆发出人生中最大音量的怒吼之后，再也说不出其他话来；一双通红的眼睛瞪得目眦欲裂，拳头捏的咯咯作响。强烈的情绪燃尽后他只觉得一阵空虚，声带还因刚才那一嗓子不自然地颤抖着，连呼吸都带着刀割般的疼痛。  
其实他并不因对方的行为生气，或者说也没有那么生气，说真的，他骂人翻来覆去那么两句，现在全都在耳边回荡，他自己都嫌贫乏得丢人。他不知道自己因为什么生气，也许他就是想发泄一下，喊两嗓子，然后再打Gambit那张还算出众的脸蛋几拳罢了——是啊，如果他现在还有能力的话，他一定要把对方的脸打个五彩缤纷星汉灿烂。  
想到这里，Pietro突然有些自暴自弃地泄了气，很自然地向后靠去，却忘记刚才推人上了一步，没留神摔坐在了树边。他屁股硌得生疼，神情呆滞地感受着自己硬挺的性器和被剥到大腿上的内裤，半晌没反应过来。  
这可真的把Gambit逗乐了。男人捧腹大笑，一边颤抖一边把他拉起来按在树上，还很夸张地装模作样抹了两下眼泪。“你是成心想把我笑软吗，亲爱的？”  
“滚开，Gambit！”他自己也绷不住笑，下意识捂着脸不想被对方看，嘴角不自主的上翘让故作凶恶的语气失去了所有意义。鬼知道为什么他总能在对方面前做出一大堆丢人的事情。  
“冷静点了？”男人对他的拒绝浑不在意，带了些许强硬地把他的手扒开圈在自己脖子后面，鼻尖凑过来蹭他的鼻尖。“现在，Pietro，给我一个吻？”  
“哦，这就是你在乎的全部，是吗？”  
他皱着眉头瞪了Gambit一眼，认命地含住对方性感的下嘴唇吮吻。男人的舌尖沿着他上唇线湿漉漉地描摹着，又把唇珠纳进口中吮吸啃咬，好像他的嘴唇是什么软糖般轻轻啮咬。他也起了些坏心思，手钻进对方夹克里将那被紧身衣勾勒清晰的健硕胸肌抓了满把，毫不留情地重重揉捏着，感受那两点逐渐挺立起来，顶得他手心发痒。男人呼吸失了节奏，双手张开握住他的臀肉来回拉扯，不时恶意地隔着裤子搔刮穴口，火热的性器硬邦邦抵在他小腹上难耐地磨蹭着，直白的欲求让他紧张得难以呼吸。  
鬼使神差地，他听见自己在换气间隙说道：“你想要我？”  
“哦天呐，当然。”  
Pietro还没来得及为自己的口无遮拦羞耻，Gambit就已经把他紧紧地抱进怀里。男人紧实的大腿侵略性地挤进双腿间，轻轻摩擦着他的性器，低沉诱惑的声音被那双柔软的嘴唇送到耳廓，又随着热息一路烧进大脑深处。“我想要你，Pietro，就在这，我想在这要了你——我想在任何地方要你，你总会把自己交给我的，对吗？Pietro？”  
他被这赤裸的情欲烫得脖子都红了，心底麻痒得像被对方养的小猫拱着似的，却只是歪着脑袋拉开距离讽刺道：“你可以保持想象，Gambit。”  
“我是吗？”  
男人轻轻笑出个气声，低头顺着他耳根一路吮吻下来，极尽温情地舔吮着，在他脖颈上激起一个又一个电火花。他正享受着难得的温柔，不料对方亲到锁骨突然恶狠狠地咬了下去。他疼得惨叫一声，那处皮肉薄又覆着根骨头，他简直怀疑自己被什么毫无人性的中世纪刑具穿了个窟窿。“操你的，Remy！”  
“来嘛，Pietro，一点小情趣，算得了什么呢？”Gambit舔掉两串冒出来的血珠，笑嘻嘻地又来吻他的嘴。还沾着血沫的舌头撬开齿关肆意勾搅着，撩拨上腭处的滑嫩软肉。铁锈味在嘴里丝丝漾开，很快就把他的嘴染成了跟对方一样的味道。灵巧的手指探进衣服里按压搔刮着穴口，探进半个指尖又缓慢地拿出来，故意引他那处褶皱浅浅地去吞吐男人的手指。他被对方熟练的手法逗弄得浑身发软，手上控制不住地来回捏对方的乳尖，感觉到男人连连抽气，他也来了兴致，玩得越发起劲。  
察觉到他是刻意的，Gambit立刻把舌头从他嘴里抽了出来，一脸难以置信地说道：“等一下，请允许我问问——这算是报复吗？”  
他不太明白发生了什么，却也不甘示弱地皱着眉头瞪那双反色眼眸。见状Gambit无可奈何地叹了口气，抽回手以同样的幅度捏了把他胸前半勃的浅褐色乳头，疼得他仰起脖颈抽了口冷气，触电一般将自己的手收了回来架在胸前。  
Gambit眨了眨眼。“所以你其实不是在报复，那个，因为我咬了你一口？”  
“我很抱歉，行了吗！”  
他尴尬地别过头，又忍不住偷偷看对方胸前涨大的突起。一想到那很有可能是被他捏肿的，心里就更加觉得尴尬。天知道，他刚才真的以为寻到了对方的敏感点。  
“所以你其实……”  
“听着，我真的很抱歉，够吗？”他有些气恼地瞪着男人带着丑恶笑容的脸——面目可憎，面目可憎Remy LeBeau——还在试图解释道，“我不知道……”  
“你不知道？”男人发现新大陆一般兴奋地打断了他，半强迫式地把他的手按了下去，笑着说道，“哦，Pietro，相信我，这很容易学。”  
他被盯得浑身汗毛都竖起来了，一句“你要干什么”还没出口，男人就揽住他的腰肢，俯首含住了右边乳头。温热湿滑的嘴唇内侧包覆着那块肌肤，完全舔湿之后便吸吮起来，将乳尖纳入牙齿内侧，用牙尖轻轻戳刺退化的孔洞，又或是含的再深些，用滑溜溜的舌头把肉粒抵在上颌软肉上磨蹭吮咬，不时发出啧啧水声；另外一边被男人握住了胸肌下部抓握着，带着薄茧的食指指尖轻柔又迅速地来回拨弄乳头软嫩的顶部。两边截然不同的快感一齐冲刷着身体，他觉得自己既像是化成了一片波涛汹涌的海，又像是淹没在海中溺水的人，源源不断的酸软感不停地往小腹堆积，叫嚣着、渴求着一次完全的发泄——他要到了，他知道自己马上就要到了，然而性器还被束缚在衣服里，男人甚至就没怎么碰过它——他无法抑制地呻吟出声，低喘着，颤抖着，唇齿间呢喃着男人的名字，而这竟能让他更加兴奋。  
随着男人又一次咬住被玩弄到敏感至极的乳尖轻轻拉扯，他动情地攥住对方深棕色的乱发，长长地吐出个气声颤抖着射了出来。一股股精液迅速在战衣上晕开深色的水渍涌出，粘腻色情的白浊顺着他紧绷的大腿向下缓缓淌去。Gambit低低地笑着，在他两边乳头各亲了一口才肯直起腰，饶有兴致地用食指捞了些许精液举到他眼前来，显然是对自己的教学成果十分满意。  
“舒服吗，亲爱的？”  
他只觉得自己刚才那一下把脑仁都射了出来，靠在树上疲惫又满足地喘息着，胸前肿胀的乳尖挺立在微凉的空气中甚至还有些不习惯。他懒懒地转转眼珠，盯着对方手指上自己的东西看了看，又望回对方挂着相当虚荣且得意的笑容的蠢脸上，胸腔因呼吸剧烈起伏。  
面目可憎，面目可憎的讨厌鬼，Remy，Remy LeBeau，Re——Gambit，GAMBIT。  
在理智占领高地之前，他攥住男人邀功似的右手拉到嘴边，一面挑衅似地盯着对方魔鬼般的反色眼瞳，一面伸出舌尖把那些不可描述的腥咸液体纳入口中。  
“操我，Remy——求你。”  
“……再说一遍。”男人脸上令人生厌的笑容终于消失了。“再对我说一遍，Pietro。”  
他摇头，只是将对方的食指含进口腔深处，用牙齿轻咬着，用舌头舔吮着，任由对方蜷起手指勾搅自己舌下的软肉，来不及吞下的津液顺着指根溢出，带着一丝凉意挂在嘴角。然而这次Gambit却并不打算让他蒙混过关，撬开他齿关抽回手，又湿漉漉地捏住他的脸颊拽到自己鼻子底下。  
“再说一次，Pietro，我想听。”  
他不由自主地垂下眼帘。“操我。”  
“再说一次。”  
“操我，Gambit，操进我身体里来，够吗？”Pietro扒开皮夹克又迅速拉下对方战衣的拉链，瞪着眼睛恶狠狠的样子完全不像是调情，“我想要你操我，以及是的，我总是会给你的——够了吗？还想听什么？”  
“‘够了吗’？”Gambit低声重复着，突然握住他的髋骨，又强硬地继续向下脱他的衣服，“不够，远远不够——”男人直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，“——别装傻，Pietro，你知道我想听什么。”  
他迟疑片刻，不太确定对方是不是想借机逼问能力消失的事情，因为现在完全不是那种气氛。他无意识地垂下眼帘，突然意识到了什么似的脸红透了。Gambit想听……这，这不对，这可太不像他了，也根本不像他会说的话，他得是彻底——  
Pietro抬眼看向Gambit，用只有两人能听见的、唇齿间呢喃的声音，极轻地说道：“我想要你操我，像那个晚上一样舒服……求你，Remy。”  
——疯了！他疯了！他在说什么？！他是不是被Gambit催眠了？！这，这……  
男人没有给他更多胡思乱想的机会，掰开他的屁股在穴口按压着，用指甲轻轻戳刺褶皱周围，那处敏感至极，对方的每个细小的动作都像是带着电流般要命，连喷吐在他耳边的低沉嗓音都像附有魔力。“对，就是这样，Pietro，我亲爱的……那夜我把你操得很舒服？这是不是你这几天躲着我的原因？你一看到我，就想起我是怎样操你的，嗯？你躲在房间里的时候，有没有想着我玩后面？Pietro，哦，Pietro，你想要我，你想要我想得快要疯了，对吗？”  
他再也听不下去，急切地用自己的嘴堵上了男人的，将那条可恨的舌头勾进自己口中啮咬，手上发力紧贴着毛发浓密的小腹伸进衣服，握住对方粗长性器撸动着，恶意用指甲搔刮铃口，却被后穴突然挤入的两根手指疼得卸了力道。那两根烙铁一般干涩滚烫的手指在穴口毫不留情地开拓旋转着，还在不停挤压肉穴向更深处扩宽，多进去半个指节都是新一轮的煎熬。“啊……别，别再捅——啊！Remy！Remy！Remy LeBeau！”  
Gambit听赛没听，理都不理地继续硬往后穴里捅着自己的手指。他又疼又气，咬着牙在对方沉甸甸的囊袋捏了一把，顿时听到男人倒抽口气。  
“拿出来！”  
“哦，Pietro，一点小情趣……”  
“我可去你的吧，Gambit！我脑子有问题才听你放屁！”  
他还要再骂，突然被那两根干涩的手指捅到了肠道那处凹陷，不由得舒展开脊骨难耐地弓起腰背。寻到妙处男人低低地笑了起来，缓缓按着那处抓挠，强烈的快感刺激更衬得干涩的手指摩擦疼痛至极，两种天差地别的感觉交织在一起，他竟说不上来到底是哪种更强烈些。  
他被对方技法娴熟的扩张撩拨得腰都软了，性器又慢慢顶起那块濡湿的布料。男人吻他的嘴，吻他的脸，又吻到自己最喜欢的耳垂处低语。“我早说过，一点小情趣罢了，Pietro，我会让你舒服的。”  
都是放屁！天杀的骗子，恶魔，该死的小偷，面目可憎！面目可憎，Remy Etienne LeBeau！  
“我真他妈的讨厌你，Gambit。”  
他扁着嘴说完，赌气似的在对方毛发旺盛的根部摸了一把，又轻轻合拢五指，顺着性器的形状缓缓抚慰着挺立的龟头，掌心按着马眼反复摩擦，感受到男人的前液很快沾湿了他的手掌。  
没想到对方被他的话真心实意地逗笑了，狠狠啄了他鬓角好几口，近乎气声地道：“是啊，Pietro，谁说不是呢。”  
直到那两根灵巧的手指开始模拟交合的动作进出，他才感觉到自己的后穴已经被刺激出了些许湿意，分泌出少的可怜的液体接纳着带给它欢愉的异物。那处本就不是做这种用途的，被蹂躏许久不可抑制地红肿起来，又烫又麻地不自主收缩着，含吮包覆着对方的手指。对方也被他抚得动情，前液湿湿答答地沾了他一手，又被他均匀抹回挺立的肉柱上继续套弄着，感受那处的血管抵着手心突突跳动。  
一想到对方的大家伙会捅进他身体里肆意进出，他莫名有些瑟缩起来，后背一阵发毛，手下也跟着没了轻重，直疼得男人龇牙咧嘴。  
“我怎么觉得你就是来报复我的，嗯，我亲爱的？”Gambit叹了口气，抽出手指把他在怀里翻了个面，捏住他的臀肉不停抓握着，隔着两人间仅剩的对方那层轻薄的紧身衣摩擦硬挺的性器，满足地喟叹着，“哦……Pietro——Pietro，Pietro。”  
Pietro最听不得Gambit这样叫他的名字，好像他是完全属于对方的什么物件，被操开了，钉死了，浑身上下无一处不属于对方，而这念头光是从脑海里冒出来都足以让他心惊肉跳。  
“Remy……”  
就在这名字脱口而出的一瞬间，他停止思考，把自己完全交给了对方。  
他听见衣物窸窸窣窣脱下的声音。皮夹克被随意丢在地上，而他的臀缝被扒开了，软烫的龟头顶端抵在那处褶皱上下磨蹭着，对方的前液濡湿了穴口，每个微小的变化都使他不自然地绞紧空虚的后穴——老天，他想要这个男人，Remy LeBeau，就现在，就在这——男人缓慢地捅开穴口肌肉，匀速又强硬地破开肉壁，直直插进肠道里去。  
等一下，老天啊，他刚才说想要是开玩笑的，真的。他远没被扩张到能接受对方性器的程度，简直怀疑自己要活活疼死在这，咬住嘴唇艰难地从齿缝中喘息。  
他听见对方也在抽气，想来也是疼得厉害，忍不住从心底升上一种诡异的同情心理。鬼知道他们两个到底是为了什么在这相互上刑，可他又该死地需要这个。他勉强配合着把对方巨大的刑具吃进一半便疼得再也没力气了，死死抱着树干，全靠对方勒在他腰腹的胳膊才没跪倒下去。  
感受到男人还在往里挺进，Pietro突然灵光一闪幡然醒悟了：他需要个屁。这活谁爱干谁干去，反正他Pietro Maximoff是要急流勇退了。  
想到这里，他忍不住惨叫道：“停下，Remy！我认真的！你停下……啊！Remy！停下！你要操死我吗？！”  
Gambit被他夹得直抽气，恶狠狠地咬住他耳廓，还捏出色情至极的节奏喘息着。“是的，Pietro，我要操死你，我要……”  
“谁他妈跟你调情了？！！”他一口打断气得抓狂，反手就去拽对方的头发，“你给我停下！Remy！你在听我说话吗？停下！”  
Gambit直接把他那只反抗暴政的右手扣在腰后，低低用法语骂了句什么，深呼吸着拔出了自己的性器。他生怕对方反悔，急忙叫道：“我可以用手帮你，用，用嘴也可以，你别突然……”  
然后他就说不出话来了。  
身后男人并未松开钳制他的手，只是握的姿势稍微改变，捏住他臀部的手也变为从下方使力。他还来不及思考发生了什么，男人的热息喷吐在尾椎上，激得他微微发抖——等等，操，等等，等一秒钟，这算是在——湿滑温热的小东西突然抵上尾椎，一路顺着臀缝向下，随着水渍渐干带了点沙沙的触感。触到穴口时，柔韧的小东西绕着那处打了个圈，突然发力戳刺进去，很快又抽出离开他的肌肤，再触上那处褶皱时带了相当多的湿滑液体，模拟交合的动作不停地在穴口抽插着。从那隐秘的敏感处传来的快感和滑腻的触感让他连扶着树的左手都软透了，大腿阵阵打颤，刚发泄过的性器又开始渗出前液；身后传来的啧啧水声传到他耳边像接连不断的炸雷，他的嘴里只能吐出破碎的呻吟和艰难的抽气声。Pietro觉得自己现在简直就像是被对方充过能的单牌2——除了原地爆炸之外没有任何其他作用。  
老天，Re——Gambit在给他口交，Gambit在下流至极地舔他的屁股，那个Gambit，GAMBIT。  
他之前说过对Gambit的花样不感冒吗？妈的，忘了它吧！他快要爱死对方这些层出不穷的花样了，男人那条灵巧的舌头几乎要在今天第二次把他推上高潮。他后面已经湿透了，不自主地配合对方的舔弄收缩着，肠道分泌出的粘液混合着津液从腿根没入战衣里，这身衣服今天已经沾上太多没脸见人的东西了。  
“哈啊……Remy，Remy……啊，别……Re——Remy……”  
这不对，这很不对。他脑子里全熬了浆糊，下意识地歪过脑袋来，只能在眼前一片水雾朦胧中勉强看到男人光裸结实的肩背和起伏的咖啡色乱发。后穴此刻已经完全放松了，被对方的舌头操开了一个湿漉漉的小洞，翕动着等待对方往更深处探访。没过几分钟对方就换上了三根手指，并在一起向深处旋转按压，很快找到了凹陷的腺体蜷起指节顶弄着；而温热的舌头顺着来处上移，一节一节舔过脊椎，在后颈打圈，水痕在空气中蒸发带来的凉意让他无法抑制地颤抖着将对方的手指吃到更深处。  
“喜欢我舔你吗？”Gambit又顺着颈侧舔上了耳垂，舌尖在耳廓勾了一圈又侵进耳道，“你里里外外都被我舔过了，Pietro，你喜欢吗？你后面在流水，咬着我的手指不放……你感觉到了吗，Pietro？”  
因为我，Pietro，因为我——这话即使不被说出来也仍然在耳边回响着。他脸涨得通红，下意识地偏头躲避这张恶魔的嘴，却被按住脑袋贴得更近。对方那根尺寸可观的阴茎再次到访时甚至没有遇到什么阻拦，带着淫靡的水声完全没入，微凉的性器挤压着肠道，将他没有一丝空隙地填满；压到腺体时他忍不住抽了口气，又满足地叹息一声。实话实说，这不是Pietro第一次觉得自己跟Gambit的身体配合良好。当然，在那夜之前这句话并不带性意味，而且不论以前还是以后他都不打算把这个想法说出来。至于对方怎么想他……那就不关他什么事了。  
也许是忍了太久，Gambit已经不剩什么自制力了，握在腰侧的手像是要把他活活从腰中间掐断；男人的性器快速在后穴抽插着，每一下都碾过腺体重重地插到最深处，肌肤碰撞发出响亮又色情的声音。他觉得自己要被顶穿了，被对方顶破那处肠肉操进身体里，后面被磨蹭得像着了火；可是被顶到前列腺的快感又使他浑身发软，放松肌肉将对方纳入自己的身体。  
他能清楚地感受到自己在包覆着对方的性器，龟头抵在身体的哪里，抑或是血管顶在哪里跳动，每个细微的动作都从身体里面带来强烈的麻痒与舒爽，而那双常年摸牌遍布薄茧的男人的手还紧紧地掐在皮肤表面，两种触感内外交织呼应，有种难言的奇妙。他像是被对方带入了一片无边无际的温暖海洋里，被海水剧烈冲刷着身体，不能思考，不能呼吸，甚至不能保持安静，他张口闭口全是男人的名字，身体里外都是男人的痕迹。他完了，他要被男人操化了，操死了，就死在这里——  
“Remy！”  
——他无法控制地被男人操到高潮，再次射进了自己的战衣里面，精液大量从铃口溢出来，粘稠的白色液体顺着腿根向下流。而对方在高潮中不停收缩的后穴里更加放肆，加快频率压着腺体顶弄碾磨，每下都能让他的性器颤抖着再吐出几滴精液来。他不行了，他真的不行了，他觉得自己完全要被对方挤干了，脑仁都要被压进去射出来；他被对方操得上不来气眼前直发黑，眼泪控制不住地往外冒。  
“Pietro……Pietro，”Gambit细细吻他的耳朵，吻他的鬓角，吻他被操得凌乱的头发，吻他结实的后颈，吻他绷紧的肩背，既似祈愿又像着魔般地念着他的名字，“Pietro，我的Pietro——Pietro！”  
随着对方捏住他腰侧的手又收紧了几分，男人深深埋进后穴深处射了出来，精液打在肉壁上又满满地挤在里面，性器拔出去时活像打开了个酒瓶塞，不用看他都知道自己后面成了什么乱七八糟的样子。  
他无力地抵在树干上喘息着，性事结束后激情很快就褪去了，在这种完全开放的空间里裸着大半让他不由得有些烦闷。他不太愿意去想怎么处理眼前的问题，比如怎么向Lorna解释自己没有用能力回薮猫工业，再比如怎么把自己这件紧身衣上明眼人一看就知道是什么的东西弄掉。  
Gambit却似乎还在享受余韵，从后面搂住他的腰肢——哦拜对方所赐那里一定有十个红得发紫的指印——亲吻他颈侧的肌肉，用一贯富有磁性的声音道：“给我一个吻，Pietro。”  
“可去你的吧，Gambit。”嘴上这样说，他还是皱起眉头，象征性地亲吻了对方的嘴角，“放开我。”  
男人眯起眼睛近距离地打量着他的表情，红色的眼瞳仿佛在发光。Pietro被看得心虚，想要说点什么，却突然被对方一低头从他胳膊下面钻过，捞过膝弯横着抱了起来。  
“你干什么？！”  
他惊呼一声，为了保持平衡连忙搂住了男人的肩膀，怒气冲冲地瞪着那张挂着丑恶笑容的脸，“你他妈的有什么毛病？”  
“哦，亲爱的，”Gambit戏谑地瞄他一眼，继续不紧不慢地抱着他往河边走，“我觉得我有义务解决一下自己的东西？”  
他没听懂对方意指的对象是什么，或者对方是否有意双关。思索片刻后，他清了清嗓，不甘示弱地挑起眉毛道：“我想我完全有能力自己去。”  
“哦，你可以保持想象，Quicksilver。”  
男人愉悦地笑了起来，低头在他嘴角上印了个吻，继续带着可恨的笑容往前走去。他眨了眨眼，突然意识到什么似的低低骂了一句，软绵绵地埋在对方颈窝，不再说话了。


	3. There's No Need to Take a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他迷恋这个。  
> 但他不肯承认。

在被Oliver舔醒并意识到房间里有个自己没邀请过的第三人存在时，Remy仍处于刚睡醒脑子不太清楚的阶段。说实话，虽然他这个人比较随便，但还是很希望自己的私人领地能够不要受到侵犯，就算对方是个漂亮女人也一样。  
“Linda，我亲爱的，为什么每当这事儿发生时你都会出现呢？”  
他痛苦地按着脑袋坐起身，注意到对方呆滞的目光后立刻想起用被单把趴在一边睡觉的Pietro盖好。但这显然有点晚，室内光线并不怎么昏暗，任何一个不瞎的人都能看见青年背后遍布的齿印和吻痕。  
棒极了，他在全新X因子里屁股都没坐热，不仅睡了老板的老婆，而且睡了队长的哥哥，而且还都被秘书撞见了（真不知道这种成就集多了能不能兑奖）。他忍不住痛苦地揪住了自己的头发。  
一会儿Snow就会知道他睡了Pietro，然后在今天之内会飞的菜刀就会砍下他的脑袋。说真的，事到如今，说是Pietro先勾引他的还有救吗？  
不，等等，或许他也可以现在就想个办法解决问题？  
就像按墨菲定律安排好了似的，躺在他身边的青年无自觉地蠕动几下，低低地“嗯”了一声，搂住他的腰就把大腿架在他腿上。浑圆的臀部和健美的长腿上的手印清晰可见。  
“睡觉，Remy，我还困呢——都怪你。”  
……好吧。往好处想想，至少他不用再想办法骗Linda说这是中式特殊拔火罐留下的痕迹了，（真谢谢你，Pietro，）不是吗？  
不不，再等等，还是有机会的。他总能解释的，那些痕迹，也许可以全推到Pietro头上去——鉴于男人现在正拿他当抱枕睡觉。打定主意，Remy立刻拧着眉头开始搜索自己关于昨夜的记忆，企图寻到一星半点有利于自己的地方。  
好的，让他看一看，他记得自己下午和Lorna出了个任务，然后在傍晚去了个酒吧，碰到了个还算漂亮的黑发女郎……等一下，这些跟Pietro出现在这里有什么关系？按道理来讲，出现在这个房间里的应该是黑发女郎才对，为什么Pietro会出现在这里？  
在Linda交织着震惊与鞭挞的目光中，Remy开始一件一件地回顾自己昨天晚上到底干了什么。

路边的霓虹灯牌显示的时间是晚上九点，从那家（鬼才记得名字的）酒吧里出来时，他并没有喝几杯酒。这原因很复杂，也许是下午Lorna用钢筋把对手打成筛子的手法太娴熟，或者这酒吧不能打牌很没劲，抑或是跟他调情的女郎那双蓝色的眼睛太让人容易走神到别人身上。  
他把兜里女人留了电话的纸巾掏出来揉成一团，随手丢进了垃圾桶。技术上来说，女郎表现得很积极，还热情地在他脸上亲了一口。可他就是提不起兴致来，感觉那张精致的脸蛋儿像和自己隔着一层似的，还不如回去逗猫。  
走进企业大门的时候Remy实在闲的无聊，又故技重施“捡”到了研发部一个秃子的钱包，换来了对方极其不满的斥责：“又来一遍？！你非要让所有人都不敢靠近你吗Gambit？！”  
他这才发现自己这个月进门摸的都是这位仁兄的钱包，（就算到了现在想起来他也觉得这不能怪他，这张脸每次见都跟新的一样，）尴尬地赔个笑脸溜进了电梯里。也许在心底他自己也觉得有点过分了，毕竟这也能算是同事，而且他还一而再再而三地……等等，停下来，他真心发现事情开始往不太好的地方走了，停下来。  
他走出电梯，对在公共休息室里公然用机器方式谈恋爱的Danger和Warlock吹了声口哨，又在走廊里撞见去洗澡的Doug打了个招呼，并在打开房门之前都为自己没碰见那对兄妹着实感到欣慰。这种诡异的安心感在看到他灯火通明的房间以及坐在自己床上的Pietro时，像暴风雨里海上的小船一样被现实打了个粉碎。（墨菲定律？他还需要想起这个词几次？干脆写下来贴到床头吧，至少能在他下次被下半身支配的时候起到一丁点警示作用。）  
男人穿着薮猫工业发的那套黄色运动服盘腿坐在床的尾端，听到他打开门时僵硬了一瞬，而后继续摩挲着在自己怀里蹭来蹭去的Lucifer那毛茸茸的小脑袋，连个眼神都没给他。Figaro和Oliver懒洋洋地窝在男人身边，合体的运动裤将青年浑圆挺翘的屁股和修长紧实的腿勾勒得刚刚好，裤脚的松紧边挂在脚腕以上，露出了青年精致的踝骨，裤子侧边两道同色条纹平行消失在上衣的边缘。  
他努力按下脑海里对于裤腰位置的猜测，叹了口气走进屋内，背着手反锁屋门。“我以为这是我的房间？”  
“是啊，Remy，谁说不是呢？”  
Pietro并未分给他一丝目光，只将手捞过Lucifer的腋下去捏小猫前掌的肉垫，表情凝重得让他怀疑自己这屋子是《教父》的片场。Remy有些无奈地往里走，不到两步他就发现青年刚刚洗过澡，略微带着湿意的头发不像平常一样向后打理整齐，有几缕垂在前额，这让男人看起来像个大学生——坐在他床上，露着后腰上两个腰窝的大学生。  
哦，他真想舔那两个小小的凹陷，舔得男人闷哼出声，脸埋在枕头里，只露出两边红透了的耳朵尖；再用嘴把那条该死的裤子扒下来，狠狠地咬那对肉感十足的屁股。（等等，意淫也能记得这么清楚吗？所以他记不住自己喝酒的酒吧名字，却能记住自己想怎么像个变态一样对男人的身体放肆？棒极了，真的，棒极了，以及这显然对如何解释情况一点用都没有。）  
“你非要一直没用地站着吗？”Pietro终于抬起头来，但在看到他脸的瞬间僵住了，而后挑起一边眉毛揶揄道，“看起来某人已经度过了个愉快的晚上，Gambit，我不得不说一句，你这次动作还挺快的。”  
他抬起拇指抹了把脸，这才发现自己还带着女人的唇印，不由得心生尴尬，（路上碰到那么多人，居然谁都没有告诉他？他觉得自己在这个小队里混得太失败了。）但这种情绪很快被另外一种有趣的想法冲淡，他大步走到床边，拉个凳子坐在男人对面，低笑着说道：“不过认识了个朋友罢了，你嫉妒吗？”  
“Nope.”青年挑了挑眉，分出左手竖起食指从他脸上抹了一道，又装模作样地放到鼻子底下闻了闻，“Lady Danger，嗯哼？我猜这是个有点复古韵味的漂亮女人。”  
他一下子就来了兴致，捉住对方的右手放在鼻子底下嗅来嗅去，眼神却粘在青年脸上捕捉每一处微表情。“看来你很了解口红？”  
Pietro也不反抗，任由他握着自己的手不放，只是垂下眼帘盯着蹭自己手心的橘色小猫，轻轻地说道：“不，我只了解这一种，因为Crystalia喜欢。”  
哦。  
哦……哦。谁能知道对方还记得这种东西？时隔这么久，他最多记得Anna每天涂的口红叫什么牛血色。（而且他觉得自己能记得是因为这他妈的形容得很贴切，又像中过毒，又像锈了血。）  
他这次真的觉得尴尬极了，握着对方的手放也不是不放也不是，想了想干脆握住指尖在对方手背上绅士地亲了一口，挤眉弄眼地道：“Be my friend? Godfather?”  
Pietro笑出个气声，抬眼看着他，眼珠子像猫似的又圆又透亮。青年绷住脸，故作深沉地压低嗓音接道：“Good. ”  
也许就是这一个词，又或许是别的什么东西夹杂在一起，他心里被挠得痒痒的，轻飘飘地往外飞，让他不受控制般地站起身，按住Pietro的膝盖就吻上了男人的嘴唇。就在刹那间，他一天里所有的外在低落全都被自己唇间柔软的触感驱散了，像风吹过的羽绒般随着轻飘飘的心飞向远方。大概是刚洗过澡的缘故，男人的体温比他高一些，整个人散发着松软舒适的气息，呼吸间满是牙膏浓郁的薄荷味，皮肤上还带着些许湿气，每一处都让他心猿意马。  
他有些舍不得地轻轻厮磨着对方的唇瓣，用自己的嘴唇去抿对方的唇珠，含糊说道：“怎么不把头发擦干？”  
“我懒。”Pietro言简意赅的回答把他逗得直发笑，男人被他笑得挂不住面子，撇开头抬起Lucifer的肉垫抵在他嘴上道，“关你屁事，Gambit。”  
他也浑不在意，把猫抱到一边去又来蹭对方的嘴唇，单手抚摸着对方的后颈和脑后修剪整齐的发茬。“等不及了？想要我，嗯？发现我不在是不是很失望？”  
“我可去你的吧，该死的窃贼。”Pietro的表情不为所动，脸颊却已经染了些许薄红，不自然地垂下眼帘躲他的目光，“我只是来坐一会儿。”  
“你真厉害，主人不在的时候坐一会儿？”他毫不留情地揭穿这个拙劣的借口，偏过头去吻男人的耳廓，“你的能力又没了？”  
青年后背一僵下意识就要躲开，很快又放松下来伸长脖颈配合他，明显不是否认的意思。他可不讨厌这种反应，随着逐步加深的亲吻啃咬慢慢将青年按倒在床上。对方只来得及打开盘坐的腿，被他挤进腿间时两条长腿蜷起来夹在他腰侧，倒下时耳根子都红透了，甚至紧张到大腿都不自然地微微发颤。他恶意地握住男人光裸的右脚把玩，把长腿反折在胸前让对方的会阴为自己完全打开，已经有了反应的性器抵在私处惹得对方惊呼一声。  
“你他妈的……”  
“事先声明，我可没有在外面找别人上床。”他抢白着，直勾勾地盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，“现在，我们可以进行关于你能力丧失之后的传统娱乐活动了吗？”  
一时之间Pietro的眼中涌出了太多情绪，（说真的，那场景有点把他吓到了，就像是一个充满未知的秘境突然对你打开了它的大门，对你说你可以进去搞点事情了似的。那很不容易，虽然他确实想进去，可他不想只成为里面的某处风景，他想要这整块地皮，贼总是对时机过分敏感，而当时并不是个合适的时机，所以他只是假装自己没有看懂。）下一刻青年合上眼帘把那些东西藏在后面，抬手搂住他的脖子亲上来，嘴唇轻轻地覆在他的嘴角，脸颊，鬓角，动作堪称信徒朝圣般的轻柔又该死地撩起了他的火。  
他的信徒虔诚地吻着他的耳根，说话间嘴唇像是带着电流，声音直送进耳洞里来：“可以，Remy，Remy……”  
“可以什么？”他将那脚掌握在手心里，手指强硬地插进狭小的指缝中摩挲着，用指尖挑逗光滑柔嫩的脚背，直摸得对方连连抽气，“可以什么，Pietro？”  
青年睁开眼瞪他，眼角一片绯红，怒气冲冲地道：“操我，行了吗？有些话老说就没意思了你知道吗？”  
“招不在新，我亲爱的Pietro。”他有些愉悦地感受到有什么东西顶上了自己的小腹，他放下对方的脚故意隔着运动裤去摸，却被隔着衣服传来的相当真实的触感和滚烫的温度震惊得一时说不出话来——操，等等，等一下，这还是Pietro Maximoff吗——他能打包票，此时此刻他的手和对方的性器之间只隔了一条运动裤，而这个念头几乎能直接从脑仁里把他烧死。  
他最终还是从发紧的喉咙里找回了自己的声音（相信他，这真的非常难，鉴于他当时整个人都要炸了）：“你就这样坐在我的床上？而且还不知道我会不会回来？”  
青年脸已经红透了，支支吾吾地不敢看他，又被他捏住下颌逼迫着直视回来，挑起眉毛道：“反正你总会回来的。”  
“那我要是带着别人回来呢？”  
Pietro一下子皱了眉头，挣开他的手不甘示弱地扬起下巴道：“你会带别人回来吗？”  
“我……”会的，他会的，只要他还待在这里，迟早会带别人进这间单身公寓——哦操他妈的忘了它吧，他真的不会。他想操Pietro，PIETRO，别的人都不行，从那个失控的晚上开始他就只想要这个天天给他找茬的混蛋同事。他不知道这事怎么发生的，可它就是发生了，把他整个人的脑子搞得一团糟。  
见他说不出话来，Pietro绷紧的后背放松了，连眉眼之间都透露着得意洋洋的神色。青年凑上来咬他的下唇，蹭着他浓密的胡茬低语道：“你不会，你想要我。”  
他不置可否地笑了笑，捏住对方的下巴就吻进那张可恶的嘴里。他用自己的舌头使劲勾住青年左躲右闪的滑溜溜的小东西，攫进自己口中咬住，左边牙咬完右边牙咬的那种，把对方来不及吞咽的唾液全都纳入自己口中。Pietro低低地笑着，口中似乎咕哝着说他幼稚，也全被他吃进自己嘴里。  
他的，Remy想，都是他的，一根头发丝儿也别想跑。  
借着喘息的空当他一翻身把青年抱到了自己身上，手如愿以偿地触碰着对方精致的腰窝，感受着那两处小而薄的近椭圆型凹陷。速跑者的体毛并不旺盛，刚洗完澡的后腰有种别样的柔嫩触感；皮肤上的湿气为游移爱抚加了些小小阻力，加之对方放松的腰背肌肉摸起来弹力十足，他忍不住多使了些力气沿着对方的腰臀上下来回抚摸，心中莫名升起一种种奇特的满足感。他觉得自己能干这个一整天，真的，他能躺在床上干这个一整天，就算别的什么也不干。（奇怪的是现在他回想起来竟然也不觉得哪里不对，他仍然想干这个，像个变态一样。）  
也许是他的占有欲望暗示得太过明显，Pietro把手撑在他脑袋两侧居高临下地俯视着他，挑眉调侃道：“不容易，终于搞到了个房间，嗯哼？”  
而光是对方句末调笑的鼻音就让他兴致高涨。他咬着青年的嘴唇坐起身来，直接脱掉了那件碍事的帽衫，隔着紧身白色T恤轻轻揉掐对方的乳尖。对方也配合地坐在他的大腿上，主动吻进他口中撩拨敏感的下齿内侧，解开衬衫时甚至不小心拽掉了他两颗扣子。他听着线头绷断的声音低低地笑，忍不住去抵对方的额头。  
“别这么心急，Pietro。”  
“你不喜欢？”  
Pietro抬手托住他的脑袋把他的脸压在自己鼻尖下面，那些修长有力的手指插进头发中，抚得他头皮发麻，酥痒顺着脖颈一直挠到心窝里去。那双蓝幽幽的眼睛还直勾勾地盯着他，里面盛着许多他想看到的情绪。（他不知道这种程度的投怀送抱对于Pietro来说代表什么，但他清楚地知道这对自己来说意义重大——在当时他脑海中冒出了很多大同小异的想法，一言以蔽之就是他彻底完了。）青年固执地重复道：“你不喜欢吗，Remy？”  
他沉默着，抿嘴舔了舔嘴唇，却不愿移开自己注视Pietro眼睛的目光。片刻间他便感受到对方不自然收紧了手指，安抚性质地拍了拍男人绷紧的后腰，坦然直视着那双蓝眼睛道，“不，我喜欢。”  
然后就轮到对方沉默了。Remy看着男人垂下眼帘，银色眼睫像羽毛一样轻颤着，莫名其妙地想大笑一通。他觉得Pietro这人就是真他妈的神奇，自己上赶着要的东西，真得到手了又害怕不敢面对，难道天底下就Pietro Maximoff一个人有心，别人胸腔里跳的都是死肉不成？（以及他是不会承认自己也害怕的，他对此心知肚明，但他不会承认，更不会说出来。时机不对，会输的局他从来不打。）  
他知道不会有下文，便也不等了，没心没肺地笑着去吻Pietro。也不知哪里惹到对方，Pietro发了狠似的啃他，咬他的嘴，差点没把他嘴唇内侧咬下来一块；腥锈的血味儿在两人嘴里漾开，他的舌头被勾进对方口腔里去，吮得他舌根都发麻。他也不甘示弱，手摸进裤子里生往后穴里捅，疼得男人连连抽气，紧闭的穴口不自主地颤抖着，连一个指节都无法完全没入，可对方就是不松嘴，像是要把他的舌头吞进自己肚子里一样。  
僵持十来秒他有点撑不住了，在心底默默地叹了口气，又将手指抽出来，温和地抓握对方的臀丘，一点一点地用指尖安抚对方的穴口，在那处褶皱上打圈按压。说真的，又不是打架，非得分个输赢干什么？这种事儿就讲究一个你情我愿，每次都搞得他像个强奸犯似的，他他妈的乐意吗？  
思来想去一肚子气，Remy干脆放弃思考，翘起舌尖撩拨青年上齿内侧的软肉，灵巧的舌头模拟着交合的动作戳弄着对方的上颌，后面按摩穴口的手指恶意弯起，用修剪整齐的指甲频频戳刺柔软湿嫩的褶皱。男人上下敏感处都被他掌控把玩，身子软得支撑不住，搭在他肩上的手也时重时轻。对方的性器将那罪恶的运动裤顶起一块，冒出的前液将那顶端洇成一片淫靡的深黄。  
“哈啊……Remy……Remy……”Pietro别过头去喘息，片刻又转过来吻他的脸，顺着鼻尖直吻到发心，在他头顶上极为小声地呢喃着他的名字，间或夹杂着些许呻吟和喘息，“Remy，嗯……Remy……”  
他被叫得心头一颤，半边身子都随着血液流动电得酥麻不堪，仰起头来啄男人的嘴唇。他用同样的音量呢喃着，将对方的名字含在两人唇齿之间——哦，Pietro，Pietro，Pietro——轻轻用舌尖去舔那对轮廓分明的薄唇，感受着对方为自己打开嘴唇，感受着对方为自己打开后穴。他肆意探索着这个完全属于他的国度，像个贪婪的国王般要求他的土地每一阵风都要为自己而舞。  
——而他的国度总会同意的，不是吗？  
后来他操进去的时候没受到多大抵抗，毕竟在这里有条件进行足够的润滑，而且Pietro早就已经动情到极点了。男人的裤子被他如愿以偿地扒下来，搂着他的脖子坐在大腿上，被他用手指捅得软烂的后穴正颤抖着含吮他的性器。青年伏在他肩头不均匀地喘息，随着他用指尖抚弄乳头一阵阵地发颤，滑腻炙热的肠道不停地收缩着，像是要把他推出来，又像是要将他含到更深处去。  
“Remy……”Pietro偏过头来，鼻尖蹭在他耳根处，一呼一吸都印在颈窝，撩得他心里痒，“Remy……”  
“Pietro，Pietro。”他揉捏着对方弹性十足的屁股，小幅度地抽插着，故意压着柔软的凹陷处操得对方浑身发抖。事实证明他有很多种方法让对方射出来，而他已经实验过两次了，“你要到了，是吗？你又要到了。”  
Pietro在他脸上示威性质地咬了一口，又轻轻亲吻那处印记，顺着下巴吻上他的嘴唇。于是他也不再耐着性子等男人适应，舌头侵犯着对方的口腔，而性器一下一下地操进最里面去。他觉得自己要把对方捅穿了，肠道深处又热又软，随着对方的喘息不住收缩，却又在他拔出时紧紧地绞住龟头不放，吸得他邪火一路往小腹上积，囊袋处的血管突突跳动，直想射进对方身体最里面去。  
他的记忆在又把Pietro操射一次后开始变得混乱不清，印象里只留下了对方哭叫着求饶的呻吟，就在他的耳畔爆发出来，被他操没多久就只剩下有气无力的小声呜咽，颤巍巍地奶猫儿一样哼他的名字。他哪里受得了这个，血嗡地一声全往脑袋上涌，直想狠狠操得对方说不出话来，射到对方身体最里面去。  
然后他确实这样做了。

“天呐，我真不敢相信，Gambit。”Linda脸上掺杂着七成尴尬与三成火山爆发，“我的意思是，你，Quicksilver，你和Quicksilver——”  
“——请不要再用我们两个造句了，我亲爱的甜心。”Remy仍旧没有想到要如何解释Pietro身上的痕迹，（毕竟他才只想到了那些屁股和大腿上的手印是怎么来的，也许那些牙印不是他的呢，又或许是对方半夜又出去找了趟乐子，以便于在现在这种情况嫁祸给他，这都是说不准的，他睡了，什么都不可能知道，也什么都不可能做，这百分之一百不能怪他，）“听着，这些，呃不，我和Pi——Quicksilver没有任何你想象中的关系，我完全不知道他身上的放荡痕迹是哪来的。事实上我们只是在一块儿纯洁地睡了个觉，就像所有的好兄弟那样……”  
“全裸？”Linda差点把掌上电脑摔了，“我真的不知道你们关系有‘这么好’，Gambit。”  
“听着……”  
“够了，我不感兴趣，真的。”Linda抬手打断了他，“我只是来通知你，十一点要开个会，请你通知Quicksilver，再见。”  
紧接着他的屋门就重重地闭上了。  
这其实只是一种形容，毕竟由电脑和传感器控制的门不需要真的用手去关。可他就是觉得自己听见了，那是自己的良心受到谴责的声音。  
“哦，你‘完全不知道’这些是哪来的？”Pietro从他腰间抬起头来，坏笑着扒自己胳膊外侧的齿痕看，“你失忆了？你昨天晚上就他妈的像狗一样啃我。”  
“闭嘴，Pietro。”他恶狠狠地把男人按在床上，整个纳在自己身下，“你就不怕和我一起被扔出去吗？”  
“实话实说，不是很怕。”Pietro无所谓地挑了挑眉，勾起嘴角道，“而且，介意我提醒一句我的能力已经恢复了吗？”

“你的能力恢复了吗？”  
被他揽着腰肢的青年瞬间绷紧了后背，将之前身体散发出的餍足气息一扫而空。他轻轻拍抚着对方的小腹，起身吻了吻Pietro光洁的额头，随意地道：“要知道，如果你不想说，可以不说，这完全没有关系。”  
Pietro揶揄地瞥着他躺回枕头上面，偏着头道：“认真的？”  
“不，忘了它。”Remy侧过身来，直勾勾地盯着那双蓝幽幽的眼珠子，“我他妈地想知道都快想疯了，你到底怎么了？”  
“控制狂。”Pietro小声嘟囔着，又抬手抹了把他的脸颊，笑道，“这么久都没蹭掉，质量挺不错的。”  
他想起之前的事就忍不住好奇，握住对方只沾了一点薄红的手指放在嘴边，一边亲吻一边观察Pietro脸上的细微表情。“说真的，你之前到底怎么认出来的？”  
“认出什么？”  
“口红，你怎么知道这是什么口红？”  
Pietro抽回自己的手指耸了耸肩。“唬你的。我只知道这一种口红，也许这还是我唯一背得出来的化妆品名字。”  
鬼知道这说的真话还是假话。Remy忍不住哈哈大笑起来，翻个身捧着对方的头猛亲一通。他真喜欢Pietro，真的，怎么就跟他这么合拍。男人被他蹭得直发笑，抬手按住他的脑袋道：“你停下，Remy，痒。”  
“Remy不痒。”他说俏皮话眼都不带眨一下，又要埋着脑袋去亲，却被对方垂下眼帘微笑的表情制止了。  
他可不瞎，那是个实心儿的苦笑。  
Remy正思忖刚才哪说得又不对了，Pietro已经回过神来，笑着抚摸他的脸颊，眼睛眯成一道海洋色的缝隙。男人语带严肃地问道：“你有没有上过高中？”  
他不太明白这时候说这个算什么意思，有些疑惑地道：“呃……没有？这很重要吗？”  
却不料对方笑开了，张开手指揉他脸上的胡茬，掌心比他的脸还热三分。“我觉得你要是上高中，肯定就是典型的‘校草’，每天都不学习，来回找乐子，在舞会前看女生为了谁当你的舞伴争风吃醋。”  
“你真无聊。”他也忍不住跟着笑，“难道你上过高中？”  
“Nope. ”青年夸张地摇摇头，难得温和地道，“但我陪Luna看过肥皂剧。”  
Remy一时不知说什么好，感受到气氛不太对劲，很贴心地又躺回枕头上去望着天花板，以免对方哭泣被自己看见。人有了孩子总是不一样的，他不知道自己有了孩子会怎么样，但他能感觉到这是对方的软肋。如果Pietro想要谈谈，他会很贴心地只当块背景墙的。  
然而Pietro并没有哭。沉默良久，他听见青年苦笑一声，讥讽地说道：“为什么你这么轻松，Gambit？”  
“不，Pietro，没有人是轻松的。”他安慰性质地抚摸着对方的小腹髋骨一带，轻轻地拍了拍，温声说道，“我只是……尽量使自己不去想。”  
“我，我不知道。我也不知道我的能力怎么了。”Pietro低头叹了口气，极轻极轻地说道，“我觉得我这辈子都在把所有的事情搞得一团糟。也许我应该离开这里，就，全新X因子什么的，你们不需要我，也许没有我会更好。”  
他的手僵住了，扣在对方的腰侧无法动弹。他突然觉得对方的想法似乎同自己如出一辙，鬼知道他每天都在想自己是不是应该趁着某个机会离开。说真的，全新X因子里有很多个人的东西，它很……它很独特，（也许有点太独特了，比如一个脾气暴躁的领导，再比如两个像电视剧里的青少年一样鸡飞狗跳谈恋爱的机械队员。）他不确定这是不是自己需要的东西，毕竟他是Gambit，不论什么时候想到“安定下来”这个词他都觉得为时过早。  
见他久久不说话，Pietro低笑一声，说道：“晚安，Remy，我该走了。”  
他被这句“晚安”惊得回过神来，满口答应着，却用自己的腿压住对方的死活不肯起身。直觉告诉他现在不能让对方走，鬼知道是因为什么，反正就是不能放这个男人走。他用手指抓蹭着对方髋骨附近温暖的皮肤，皮下血管有力的跳动着，像有个不安分的小兔子在里面拱他的手心，Remy头一次觉得男人的身体有趣极了。  
他突然撤回手，一翻身双手支在Pietro两边，满脸严肃地道：“你是不是怀了我的孩子？”  
Pietro神色一僵，薄红瞬间从脸颊爬上眼角，抬手按住他的肩膀想把他推开。“你他妈是傻子吗？！我不可能有你的孩子！”  
“那你怎么解释我刚才摸到的？你肚子里有东西在动。”  
他毫不留情地以绝对会留下印记的力道捏住Pietro的肩颈处，俯头便顺着精致的锁骨吻下来，吻过结实的胸肌，而后又一口叼住对方胸尖未完全挺起的小肉粒。他恶意用牙齿咬了两口，感受那个有小又软的东西在舌头下慢慢涨大，又毫不留情地用力含吮起来。  
“我得看看你会不会有奶。”  
“Remy LeBeau！你，你，你这个混蛋！”Pietro脸都红透了，又疼又气地捶他的肩膀，“你松口！听见没有？！你滚开！”  
他不为所动，故意像握着女人的乳房一般从下侧捏起对方的胸肌，将乳尖送入自己口中，发了狠一般用力地咬住不放，对着那小小的肉粒舔，吸吮，用粗糙的味蕾重重碾磨着，仿佛真要从那里面吸出什么来似的。Pietro疼得脏话一串一串往外冒，乳头迅速红肿起来，连带着乳晕都被他含吮得充血肿胀。  
“操你的，Remy！我不可能怀孕！”Pietro使劲推开他的脑袋，疼得眼含热泪，整个眼圈都红透了，蓝色的虹膜像盈了两滴海水，“你他妈的脑子有问题吗？！”  
“那可不一定，我亲爱的Pietro。”他一脸认真地道，“我们是变种人，什么都有可能。”  
说完他就又咬住对方的右乳，翘起舌头去来回撩拨乳尖，又用手指捏住高高肿起的左乳揉捏。那处已经被他吮咬得肿胀不堪，轻轻碰一下对方就受不住了，脊椎节节舒展开来，后背绷得像张弓。他刻意偏头将那软弹的肉粒纳入臼齿间轻嚼，口中的津液流出来又被他舔去，直将对方的胸也舔得水淋淋的，然后继续用力吮吸——虽然不能也没多大关系，但假如这里面真的能出奶的话，相信Remy，事情会变得简单很多——那小小的乳尖，直疼得对方使劲拉他的头发。  
“Remy LeBeau！”  
他在自己被拉秃之前（他可不怀疑对方会这样做）抬起头来，勾起唇角吻了吻那被他咬得滚烫的小玩意儿，又顺着绷紧的腹肌吻下去，侧着脑袋压在对方的小腹上若有其事地四处乱听。“嗯，我看看……啊，这是脑袋，这是心脏……”  
“你能听见个球！”青年被他耳尖搔得直发笑，在他身子下面像条泥鳅似的乱滚，“你起来！我要走了！”  
“怎么走？”他支起脑袋，在对方松软红肿的穴口摸了一把，把那些满得溢出来的精水直抹到对方饱满的下颌上，“就这样套上运动裤，然后走出这间屋子？哦，Speedy，你可真让我惊讶。”  
“关你屁事！”  
Pietro一脚把他踹开，飞快爬起身想要下床去——可没了超光速的青年在他眼里就像个小可爱。他丝毫不在意自己肩膀上的疼痛，坏笑着从背后把男人压在床上，叼着对方柔软的后颈道：“不，不，Pietro，你不能这样走，我们之间还有点事情需要解决。”  
感受到他勃起的龟头抵在自己的臀缝上下摩擦，Pietro简直是惨叫了起来。“Remy！你，你不能！你已经——”  
“——已经做过了？”他无赖般地笑着，低下头去咬对方隆起的肩胛骨，硬要在那块肌肤吮出个吻痕来，“拜托，我们可是正当壮年的超级英雄，别像个老奶奶一样喋喋不休行吗？”  
“这他妈有什么关系？！”青年气得反手要打他的脸，被他眼疾手快捏住手腕按在枕头上，连上臂都被他毫不客气地狠狠啃了一口，白皙的胳膊上泛起两排整齐的粉色齿痕，“你够了，Remy！你听没听见我的话？！够了！别在这给我盖章了！”  
“‘盖章’？”这个词听得他心情愉悦极了，忍不住又将对方光滑的肩头衔在唇间，吻出个闷闷的气声，“所以……你承认你是我的？”  
Pietro倒抽口气，喘息着怒吼道：“滚开，Gambit！我说，滚开！”  
而他只听出刚才那句话里并没有明显的拒绝。（讲道理，就算有也都是扯闲淡，Remy只能听到自己想听见的东西，他可不会觉得自己哪里有问题。）Remy低低笑了一声，凑到男人耳畔吹气，压低声音道：“哦，Pietro，我可不是我们之间那个不敢承认的人。”  
男人一僵，趴在他身下再也说不出话来。他也不恼，只是扶着性器狠狠操进了对方仍旧闭合不上的穴口里，耐着性子一下一下捣进深处，将之前的精水和润滑剂全都挤出来，色情地沿着对方紧实的大腿根往下淌。他知道Pietro像这样趴在他身子下面闷哼就已经意味着很多东西了，有些话并不一定非要说出口来。（在时机不对的时候，他Gambit从不得寸进尺。）  
“Remy……哈啊，别——别顶……”  
他上一轮统共把青年操射了三四次，此刻性器碾过前列腺激得对方浑身都在发抖，温软潮热的肠道收缩着绞紧他，大量的液体让对方的后穴滑腻湿润，随着抽插发出相当淫靡的水声。他被吸得舒爽至极，控制不住地狠狠操干着，囊袋撞击臀肉的触感都让他下腹发紧。  
怎么就这么合拍，真的，怎么就有人能和他这么合拍？而且是个男人，而且这男人还是Pietro Maximoff——那个PIETRO DJANGO MAXIMOFF，Quicksilver，QUICKSILVER——他到底有什么毛病？  
“Pietro……”他低低唤了一声，又将对方的名字含在唇齿间重复着，只是不再发出声音，“Pietro——Pietro，Pietro。”  
“Remy……Remy……”  
他低头啃咬青年锻炼紧实的后背，沿着脊柱烙下一排排的齿印仍不觉满足，顺着男人的后心直直吻到两肋去，连腰侧都要留下手印和吻痕；性器在对方被他彻底操开了的后穴里压着腺体抽插，直操得男人在他身下发抖，嘴里的喘息和呻吟都连不成一句来。那处已经被他操成了自己的形状无法收拢，肉壁随着他的顶入松松地含吮着他，里面的每一处都湿软得像布丁，被他的性器彻底捣化了，捣出软烂的汁液，从穴口流出来，在床单上渍出一片乱七八糟的水痕。  
在他从背后捞住那对被他含肿的乳头时，Pietro突然浑身一颤绞紧后穴，性器都忍不住磨蹭起了床单。他立刻张开手掌握住对方的胸肌，将那两个热得发烫的肉粒纳入自己微凉的手掌中按揉摩擦，柔软硬挺的乳尖像带着细微的电流划过手心，从身体各处直直电进心窝，他半边身子都被情欲冲得酥麻，只剩下牙齿和阴茎还硬着，前者咬着速跑者不时绷紧的背肌，后者插在对方那处柔软的肠道里。  
“Pietro……”他俯直身子舔吻对方的肩颈，低声地呢喃道，“Pietro，Pietro，我的Pietro……”  
“Remy，我，我——啊！”  
随着他突然加快抽插节奏，连连顶弄肉壁凹陷处柔软的腺体，Pietro剧烈地喘息着绞紧后穴射了出来，他被夹得一阵哆嗦，没入对方深处也跟着一起到达高潮。精液一股股从铃口喷涌出来，被肉壁裹着又包覆在他的性器上，他只觉得快感像过电一样沿着尾椎升上后脑，在脑仁里炸成一片火海。说真的，他不太想听对方说话，听了就心烦，是什么都心烦，不如不听。这世上不是所有事情都得给它下个定义，他也不想听对方强行把自己归结到哪去，真话假话他一听就知道，而且不论是真是假他都烦。  
——好吧，他害怕了，行吗？  
只此一次，只这一瞬间，只对这个人。  
他望着天花板长叹口气，高潮的余韵还在身体内部冲刷着，让他整个人都懒洋洋的不想动弹，将对方发软的腰肢捞在怀里紧紧抱住。他的，Remy餍足地想，都是他的，一根头发丝儿都别想跑。  
鬼使神差地，他低头吻住对方的后颈，喃喃说道：“……再来一次，Pietro。”

“Pietro，再来一次。”  
被他按在身下的青年瞬间脸色惨白，怒气冲冲地叫道：“你他妈的有完没完，Remy LeBeau！”  
“听起来很耳熟，Pietro，”他坏笑着俯下脑袋啄对方的嘴唇，“但是没用。鉴于我‘完全不知道’你身上的痕迹是哪来的，也许情景重演有助于记忆恢复。”  
“你——你！Remy LeBeau！”Pietro气得涨红了脸，“我可去你的吧！滚开，卡津佬！”  
他抿嘴笑出声来，只当这是情趣，蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，将青年拉入另一个深吻中，把那些他不怎么想听的话都吃进肚子里——哦，拜托，他可是Gambit——没有他得不到的东西，不是吗？


	4. I'm No Good at Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人与人相爱，是一场要命的战争。

Pietro从来没有想过自己会在例会后被Lorna叫进自己的房间里去。好吧，虽然这事经常发生，但这并不代表他会习惯。他和自己这位妹妹之间仍有一些误会需要解开，不需要再多加点别的什么了。  
所以当他垂头丧气地从Lorna的房间出来，看到Remy抱着胳膊靠在他房门边上时，一时心头激动，双手几乎是不受控制般地揪着对方的领子直按到另一面墙上去，愤怒地低吼道：“你告诉Lorna我的能力出问题了？！”  
Remy脸色一僵，而后勾起嘴角给了他个大大的假笑，高举双手做投降状。“你还告诉了她我们在睡觉呢，Pietro。”说着，男人歪过脑袋给他看自己右耳处一道浅浅的伤疤和莫名短了几缕的头发，幽幽地讽刺道，“我们扯平了。”  
他见了对方这副阴阳怪气的样子就心头起火，狠狠砸了对方眼眶一拳，怒吼道：“我没有告诉她我们在睡觉！”  
Remy来不及反应，后脑勺撞了墙，左眼也登时红了半边，龇牙咧嘴地摆摆手道：“那我也没告诉她你的能力有问题。”  
他怒气冲冲地瞪着对方那对黑眸红瞳，僵持半晌，眼看着男人狭长的左眼肿成一道缝还在冲他笑，终于无奈地叹了口气，松开手道：“好吧，是我告诉她的。我，我不想瞒着她什么，这毕竟是我的错……”  
“你不想瞒着她？”男人看起来并不介意被归到“错误”里，也不介意自己被打了一拳，好整以暇地掸了掸衣领笑道，“包括能力？”  
“这不一样！”Pietro捏起拳头，长出口气后还是放下了，转身走回自己房门前，愤愤然道，“别管我的闲事，Gambit。”  
这当然不一样。  
没有能力，他不知道自己留在这里还有什么意义，也许他该走了，没有哪个超级英雄队伍需要一个时灵时不灵的队员。他原本是想着他的另一个姐妹也许会需要他，可现在没人会需要一位跑不起来的速跑者——假如哪次他的能力彻底丧失，再也回不来了呢？  
承认吧，没有人需要他。  
无关能力，本来没有人需要他。他是个糟糕透顶的兄弟，糟糕透顶的丈夫，糟糕透顶的父亲，糟糕透顶的变种人，现在还成了糟糕透顶的队员，哦也许他还是个糟糕透顶的情人……  
Remy跟在他后面挤进门里，无所谓地斜倚着墙道：“是啊，谁想管你的闲事呢，Pietro——”  
他听到这里怒火轰地一声冲上头顶，气得随手捞起床头的马克杯就向对方的脸上掷去。  
“——你以为我想管吗？”  
马克杯在砸到Remy那张还算不错的脸前一公分时，被Pietro自己反手接住了。他偏过头来瞪视男人，后者那头咖色乱发随着他冲来的气流向后翻飞，眼睛也可笑地肿了一只，却还顶着那张挂着笑的扑克脸。Remy慢悠悠地抬手，把他握着马克杯的左手按下去，苦笑道：“我也不想管，Pietro，可是把你抛在脑后，我做不到。”  
“管好你自己！”他愤怒地挣开对方的手，“我不是那些需要你救的普通人！别他妈的在这里善心大发了，Gambit！”  
Remy一怔，下意识垂眼躲开他的目光，沉默几息又忽而低低地笑出个气声，舔舔嘴唇说道：“你自己不敢承认，就要抹杀我的？Pietro，你可真是——”  
男人想说些什么，几次张开嘴又紧紧抿成一道线，舔着嘴唇无奈地干笑了两声，才继续说道：“——太残忍了。”  
他浑身一震，心口像被人砸了一拳似的生疼，难以置信地抽着气问道：“你说什么？”  
男人摊摊手，左眼不太能睁开，连带着右眼也半闭着，实话实说看起来又丑又惨，做这副云淡风轻的样子还显得非常滑稽。“往好处想想，咱们现在彻底扯平了，不是吗？你要是想从这离开，或者说逃跑什么的，那都随你。再见，Pi——Quicksilver。”

Pietro以迅雷不及掩耳之势张开双臂挡在Remy和门之间，而那只罪恶的马克杯早在0.0005秒前就好好地放回了床头柜上。  
“我们谈谈。”  
男人仰头望了望天花板，一边拨弄自己被风吹乱的头发一边撇着嘴说道：“我猜……这里也并没有其他的选项，对吗？”  
他却毫无玩笑意思，直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛点头。“对。”  
“以防你想知道，”Remy滑稽地瞪着大小眼道，“我觉得没什么谈的必要，鉴于你已经把意思表达得很清楚了。”  
“但是你还没有。”Pietro保持张开双臂的姿势走近一步，几乎要贴上对方的身体，“你刚才是什么意思？”  
“什么‘什么意思’？”  
他差点就气笑了，翻个白眼道：“别对我装傻，Remy，你知道我什么意思。”  
“所以我现在又是‘Remy’了？”男人咧嘴假笑着后退一步保持之前的距离，抱起胳膊道，“这不重要，Pietro，这对你来说从来都不重要。”  
“为什么你觉得这对我不重要？”他干脆上前死死搂住了男人劲瘦的腰肢，抬眼盯着对方的眸子，“而且我有权知道你对我的想法。”  
男人被他无理取闹的态度逗笑了，向后仰头拉开距离道：“放开我，Pietro，我不想和你打架，至少现在不想。”  
“以及你根本打不过我。”他踮起脚凑过头去，恶狠狠地重复道，“你打不过我，Gambit。”  
“哦真的吗？”Remy目光扫过他那双即将碰到自己的嘴唇，又转回他的眼睛上来，“你想试试？”  
“我可不怕你。”  
他愤怒地与那双可笑的大小眼瞪视几息，猛地按住对方的后脑就亲了上去。他不知道自己怎么了，也不清楚自己到底想要什么，可是他不愿让对方就这样走出这间屋子，至少不能在说出那样的话之后说句“再见”就走。他将男人轮廓分明的饱满下唇含进自己嘴里啮咬，一手扣在对方腰后上下放肆地抚摸着，一步步将对方推向自己处于房屋中间的大床上。  
出乎他意料的是，男人低声笑着，十分配合地搂着他倒在床上，轻轻地舔过他上唇内侧的敏感处，将那些暴涨的津液都勾进自己嘴里。也许是被对方的温和感染了，他也慢慢喘匀气息，松开男人的下唇，放慢节奏吻进对方口中。Pietro享受这个，说真的，没人不喜欢另外一个人对自己完全放松予取予求，尤其在对方有副符合他审美的好皮相的情况下。  
他率先结束了这个堪称美好的吻，支起头轻轻亲吻对方像发烫的果冻一般的左眼，感受着男人眼皮不自主地跳动愧疚极了。“我，我……很抱歉。”  
Remy眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫过唇线让他觉得有些痒。男人沉默了几息，叹息着苦笑道：“鳄鱼的眼泪，Pietro。我们为什么不能真诚一点，就按你现在需要的道个别，或者打个告别炮什么的？”  
闻言他双头撑在男人两侧，居高临下地道：“为什么你觉得我只是想上床？”  
“难道不是吗？”Remy支起手肘凑近他，几乎是贴着他的嘴唇说道，“难道你……”  
他再也听不下去，痛苦地闭上眼睛把那些后续都吃进肚子里。这么多年来他已经受够各种指摘了，至少别是现在，也别接在那个温柔的吻后面，他受不了这个。他以为那天晚上在对方房间里的性爱能说明一切了，到头来还是他自己的一厢情愿。  
……每次都只有他一厢情愿。  
Pietro已经受够了——不，他简直快要疯了。他疯了一样地啃对方那张可憎的性感的嘴，他想要这个男人，不止是性意味的，他想要该他妈死的Remy LeBeau，他像傻子一样地想在花花公子身上寻求亲密关系；他疯了一样地想要对方也这样渴求他，无关什么胜利不胜利，只是需要他，需要他Pietro Maximoff。  
“听着，”他恶狠狠地推了Remy一把，直推得对方砸进床垫里又弹起来，破罐破摔式地坐在男人大腿上猛地扯下自己的帽衫道，“我现在要和你上床。如果你希望这件事不那么像强奸的话，就只需要配合我，再说两句听起来比较好听的人话就行了。清楚了吗？”  
男人闻言呆呆地眨了两下眼睛，忽而捧腹大笑起来，笑得没劲才无奈地张开双臂瘫软在床上道：“我记得有人刚刚才说过，不是只想跟我上床？是你吗，Pietro？是不是你说的？”  
“闭嘴！”他恼羞成怒地拉下T恤低吼道：“闭上你的蠢嘴，Remy LeBeau！”  
男人忍不住笑得直发抖，慢悠悠地挑开自己的扣子，又相当配合地解开皮带扣，抿着嘴憋了半天还是没憋住，挑起右边眉毛问道：“以防万一，我不得不问一句，什么算‘比较好听的人话’？”  
他像个要用心脏起搏器拯救Remy狗命的急救大夫般恶狠狠地扒开对方那件碍事的花衬衫，又瞪着眼睛把对方的贴身背心推上去，将鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌抓了满手。他撇着嘴恨恨地边揉边道：“说你想要我。”  
“我想要你。”  
男人完全是脱口而出，没有任何犹豫的时间，这让Pietro心里更烦躁了。他忍不住叫嚷道：“你这人真的讨厌，Remy。”  
“是啊，Pietro，”Remy咧开嘴给了他一个虚伪的露出下齿的微笑，“谁说不是呢。”  
他愤愤地在那对发达的胸肌上时重时轻地捏了几把，见对方没有任何反应，自己也觉得没什么意思地泄了气，把头抵在对方胸前闷声说道：“再说一遍。”  
“呃……谁说不是呢，Pietro？”  
他气得一巴掌砸在眼前那块胸大肌上，两者相触发出了相当清脆的肉砸在案板上的声音。“谁他妈的让你说这个了？”  
Remy笑得直喷气，抖了好半天才平静下来，抬手轻柔地抚摸他的脖颈。那些玩牌的灵活手指插在他脑后修剪整齐的发茬中抚摸着，没几下就让他浑身发软，肩背无自觉绷紧的肌肉也慢慢放松下来。男人叹了口气，用着自己一贯的低沉嗓音，轻轻地说道：“我想要你，Pietro，我想要你，我想要……我需要你。”  
他如遭雷击，起身撑在对方胸膛上，直勾勾地盯着那对红色眼瞳道：“再说一遍。”  
男人无意识地舔舔嘴唇，坦然直视着他的眼睛，温声说道：“我需要你。”  
“再说一遍。”他几乎要喘不过气来，胸膛剧烈起伏着，肩膀不自然地发抖，“再说一遍，Remy，求你。”  
“我需要你。”Remy抬手搂住他的脖子，慢慢把他拉进一个温柔的亲吻里，贴着对方的嘴唇喃喃说道，“我需要你，Pietro，我的Pietro……”  
他就像个毛头小子般把持不住地将舌头探进对方嘴里，破开齿关勾住男人那条要命的舌头；手握着对方的胸肌来回抚摸，将那起了反应的乳粒夹在指缝中揉捏个没完。从第一句话起他就该死的有了反应，下身硬挺挺地抵着男人的小腹，而对方此前甚至根本没有把手放在他身上。男人捧住他的头逐步加深这个吻，指腹在耳廓摩擦着，几乎可说是放任他在自己身上胡作非为，而这种顺从和配合简直让他硬得发疼。  
男人的手轻柔拂过肩颈又缓缓向下滑去，微凉的手指在他身上带起一个又一个细小的电流，他难耐地将自己的身体紧紧同对方的贴在一起，乳头刮蹭着柔软的胸肌。他感受到对方的呼吸渐渐加重，喷吐在他的唇上，而这丁点热息都让他兴致高涨。他想要Remy，不是一次两次，也不是一晚两晚，他想要这个男人完全地属于他，他也想要对方完全地接纳自己。  
……而那双手在他的裤边停了下来。  
倒也不是完全停了，那些恼人的手指仍旧在他的腰背上煽风点火，时不时在松紧带上压两把，只是不碰裤子里面，好像他们之间有什么该死的分界线一样，天知道这他妈的分界线早在他们第一次做的时候就消失殆尽了。他知道对方想听什么，可他偏偏就是不想顺着这些诡计来，别想再对他玩什么胜利和屈从那套，不清清楚楚地问出口他就一概不说。  
他将对方的舌尖捞进口中，轻轻咬了一下才结束了这个吻。那被津液沾湿的双唇放肆地亲吻着男人被胡茬覆盖的下巴，吻过粗糙的喉结，又叼住那条浅灰色的棉质背心又向上推了推，这才慢条斯理地沿着对方的中线一路吻向下面去。也许男人傍晚的例会开完后去洗过了澡，熟悉的沐浴露化工香精味道已经有些淡去，混杂着男人身上独有的气味被他抽进肺里，瞬间就将他整个人都点燃了，他在那些肌肉上使劲吮吸着，恨不得把对方吃进肚子里。  
他的，Pietro想，都是他的，他需要这个，他该死地需要这个面目可憎的男人。  
“Pietro，”许是看穿了他的意图，Remy低低地笑了一声，抚摸着他的头顶道，“你不必——”  
“——闭嘴。”Pietro示威性质地在对方的肚脐上咬了一口，引得对方一阵轻颤，“我说过，你可以说点好听的，或者干脆别说话。”  
“你真幼稚。”Remy被他舔得直发笑，见按不住他的头干脆死死拽住了自己的裤子，“听着，听我说，Pietro，你真的不必……”  
他无奈地抬眼盯着男人猩红的眼瞳，手上发力一根根地把那些不太有抵抗意志的手指掰开，坚定地一字一顿道：“是的，我不必，但我想要。听着，Re——GAMBIT，我现在要舔你的阴茎，如果你不希望这看起来像某种非自愿的性行为，你知道该干什么。”  
闻言Remy抿着嘴笑都笑不出来，老脸憋得通红，显然是被他直球打懵了，衬着那只被他打肿的眼睛就更加滑稽。这可真是个新奇的体验，他见过男人临危不惧游刃有余的样子，见过对方生气皮笑肉不笑的样子，见过对方心满意足尾巴都要翘上天的样子，像这样处于相当被动地位的样子还真是第一次。他忍不住起了些坏心眼，飞快地在男人脸上捏了一把道：“怎么回事？你看起来像我要操你似的。”  
“……你得停下这个。”男人挣扎着想坐起身，又被他坏笑着按进床垫里，忍不住叫道，“放开我，Pietro！”  
“真耳熟，Remy，”Pietro慢条斯理不慌不忙地用嘴咬下他的裤链，空闲的那只手隔着内裤在男人的囊袋上揉来揉去，几乎是喋喋不休地道，“所以你喜欢这种？想看我按住你，挑逗你？主动权都交给别人的感觉好吗？”  
Remy一脸难以置信地张开嘴抽了口气，仰头望了望天花板，道：“你真的得停下来了，我认真的，Pietro。”  
“哦，是啊Remy，谁说不是呢。”他无所谓地耸了耸肩，一把拉开男人的内裤，将那滚烫的硬挺握在手中，“现在，以防你忘记，提醒一句，说点好听的仍然有用。”  
“你他妈……啊——操！”  
他相当恶意地使劲用粗糙的舌面在对方柔软涨大的龟头上舔过，刺激得男人直发抖。手掌下的胸膛温度明显升高不少，并且剧烈起伏着，很难形容是因为动情还是疼痛，抑或是两者兼而有之。管它呢，反正都是因为他——因为他Pietro Maximoff，因为他，全都因为他。  
Pietro将对方挺立着的阴茎上下舔了个遍，腥咸的味道在口中弥散开来，鼻尖充斥着对方的雄性气息。他也浑不在意，张嘴将软嫩的龟头整个包覆进口中舔吮，不时恶意地用牙齿轻轻啮咬，直逼得男人连喘息都连不成片，口中发不出一个完整的音节。他尽力地吞吐着，翘起舌尖戳刺对方敏感至极的铃口，覆着薄茧的指尖不轻不重地在囊袋按压打圈，感受对方性器上的血管在自己口中跳动。来不及吞咽的唾液混合着前液流出嘴角，又被他均匀地抹回男人的性器上去，滑溜溜地握在手中撸动着，过多的液体色情地沾在男人的耻毛上，看起来简直是淫靡得一塌糊涂。  
“Pi——Pietro，Pietro……”Remy艰难找回的声音听着像是从撒哈拉沙漠传来，“Pietro，你不必……因为要走……做这个，这，这……没有必要……”  
他想假装自己什么都没有听到，可是他失败了，他做不来。Pietro将口中那些不得体的液体囫囵吞下，痛苦地抬起头道：“这就是你认为的？因为我要走了？”  
男人苦笑一声，抬手把他嘴角擦拭干净，眼神中却毫无否认的意思。他握住对方的手，有些怔怔地盯着道：“你就没有一丁点觉得……”  
他努力地张了张嘴，怎么也说不出来后面的话。事到如今他还能说什么？他知道是他的问题，完全是他的问题。是他一直以来都表现得像个混蛋，是他只在失去能力的时候才去找对方，甚至也是他打肿了对方的眼眶——尽管他当时努力抑制了自己的力量。他是个顶糟糕的情人，除了上床他不知道如何维持同对方的关系，也不知道怎么向对方表达自己的情感。太晚了，他又一次搞砸了所有的事情，他刚才就不应该玩什么把戏，现在已经太晚了……  
“你停下。”Remy突然说道，“虽然我不知道你在想什么，但肯定不是什么好事——你给我停下。如果你再在这种时候提你女儿，我肯定会软的，我发誓。”  
他有些不太明白，皱着眉头道：“这跟Luna……”  
“有什么关系”还没出口，男人突然暴起发力将他掀翻在床上，一眨眼的工夫就变成了他被死死压在下面动弹不得。Remy睁眼睁得费力，索性就都闭上了，凑在他鼻尖前阴恻恻地笑道：“我说过了，别提这个名字，Pietro，忘了它吧，就现在，把这些乱七八糟的破事儿都忘了吧——”对方停顿片刻，苦笑着舔舔嘴唇，“——谁让我们是最后一次呢？你只需要想着我就够了。”  
他还没来得及反驳，就被对方捏开下颌吻进嘴里。不同于之前的温和，男人舌头带着不容反抗的力道勾搅着他口中的软肉，将敏感处狂风骤雨般一一扫过，又挑起他的舌尖将津液夺去。他被撩拨得气都不够喘，只觉得对方的舌头像生了倒刺，所到之处直从口中痒到心窝里去，又随着心脏的跳动融进血液流遍全身。此刻他脑海中涌过万千修辞，又被耳后血管突突跳动声冲散了，只余下些许本能性的想法回响着，叫嚣着——他有多想要这个男人。  
他甚至不知道自己的裤子是什么时候扔到床尾的。注意到的时候，他已经全身不着寸缕同对方交缠，两条腿都勾在对方结实的腰上。火热的性器相互摩擦挤压的触感奇妙极了，他忍不住呻吟出声，吻着对方的耳廓吐息。  
“你有没有润滑剂？”  
见他仍沉浸在欲火中没有反应，Remy无奈地低笑一声，拍了拍他的脸颊道：“嘿，帅哥，Speedy？润滑剂。润滑剂有吗？”  
他神色一僵，思忖片刻尴尬地垂下眼道：“……没有。”  
“好吧。”男人轻轻啄了啄他的唇珠，又直起身道，“我去拿吧。”  
“等等！”他飞快地打开床头柜的抽屉扔给对方一盒崭新的水性润滑剂，其出现的速度之快就像是凭空变出来的一样，“我，呃……没必要回去拿。”  
“好……吧，”Remy慢悠悠地拆开塑料包装，挤眉弄眼地讥诮道，“我真惊讶，Pietro，真的。一想到你背着我去买了这东西……”  
他恼羞成怒地从头底下拽出枕头来丢男人那张可憎的脸。“没有人想听你的心路历程，Gambit！”  
“等不及了？”Remy笑着打开瓶盖倒了满手，将两人的性器握在一起撸动着，只一下就让他倒抽口气，“你想要我干什么，嗯？Pietro？”  
“你可真没劲。”过多的润滑剂让对方的手指滑溜溜的使不上力，两人的龟头抵在一起被磨蹭着，他忍不住连连抽气，断断续续地叫道，“操我，Remy，嗯——Remy……”  
“满分五分我给你十分，我亲爱的，我真想给你颁个奖。哦，我以前说过这个吗？”  
Remy几乎又倒了半瓶润滑剂在手上，它们大部分都随着对方大大咧咧的动作没入了床单。男人并起食指和中指，摸索着探入他的后穴。说实话这不算很疼，他已经习惯了自主放松肌肉的感觉，被润滑剂濡湿的手指滑溜溜地探入干涩的甬道，水性润滑剂很快就随着对方的扩张揉开了，将肉壁涂得湿润潮热。他的后穴里渐渐积蓄了不少液体，实际上可能不多，但感觉起来就像他已经淫荡地湿透了一样；对方的手指随心所欲地开拓着，熟练地探到他肠道凹陷处柔软的腺体，每个戳刺都让他难耐地挺起腰背。  
这太快了，他甚至感觉自己要到了，热流一阵一阵地冲上小腹，囊袋都不自主地提紧，他浑身都在发酥，发麻，连头发晃动都能带来强烈的快感。这不对，这太快了——  
Remy突然抽出手指，又猛地尽根没入，狠狠刮蹭过腺体，直视着他的眼睛低声说道：“我想要你，Pietro，我需要你。”  
——就在对方说话的同时，他颤抖着到达了高潮。精液不受控制地从铃口喷射出来，甚至有不少喷到了男人精壮的胸膛上，还在随着对方手指的动作继续涌出。他挺起腰背仰过头去剧烈地喘息，像条拎出水面的活鱼一般艰难地呼吸并不断挺动着。刚高潮过的身体敏感极了，对方扩张的动作只让他觉得无比难受，可他却有种奇特的满足感。  
“老天——天呐，Remy，你……那是什么？你——你给我吃了什么药？”  
他语无伦次地叫嚷着，近乎无意识地抓挠着对方的裸背，控制不住力道地握住对方耸起的肩胛骨抠进背肌里去。老天啊，那简直是他人生中最爽的一次高潮，他的性器直到现在还在冒水。  
他迫不及待地起身激烈地吻住Remy那双性感的嘴唇，连那些戳得他生疼的胡茬都没能让他有些许的实感。他觉得这世上再也没有任何其他事物了，只剩下他自己和眼前这个带给他欢愉的男人。哦天呐，他想要这个人，他需要这个人，Remy，Remy LeBeau，REMY LEBEAU——也许从刚才那一瞬间开始，也许从那个糟糕的酒吧后巷开始，也许从很久以前就开始了——这念头在脑海中喧嚣了太久，而他仿佛刚刚才知道这些话的含义。  
“操我，”他咬着男人的嘴唇，含糊不清又急切地说道，“操我，Remy，我需要你，我需要你——啊……Remy……”  
Remy没有拒绝他。  
Remy从不拒绝他。  
男人托着他的髋部慢慢挤开湿热的肠肉插了进去，那根过分润滑的肉棒毫不费力地匀速没进最深处，似乎连血管都在压着肠壁跳动。难以言表的地方传来的严丝合缝的触感几乎像什么有型的东西将他彻底屏蔽了，他听不见其他的声音，也丧失了其他的感觉。他觉得自己像是软绵绵地躺在云端上，浑身上下都不存在了，被没有重量的云朵淹没了，可对方的性器却又真实地存在着，真实地插在他软烂的后穴里。  
他拥有这个男人，Pietro想，他正在拥有这个男人，抛却过去也不问以后，他正在完全地占有着这个男人。这感觉简直棒极了，他甚至觉得哪怕现在就这样死去也不亏。  
“……醒醒，Pietro，能看见我吗？”  
他的目光慢慢聚焦在Remy可笑的大小眼上，有些不太理解地挑起了眉毛。见状男人松了口气，手忙脚乱地拉过刚才他用来丢自己的枕头垫在他腰下，骂骂咧咧地道：“我他妈的还以为你晕过去了，操蛋的，你没事儿吧？听着，Pietro，如果你觉得不舒服……”  
他直接用一个强势的吻堵上了那张见鬼的可爱的嘴。太晚了，是吗？他早该发现的，他早就应该发现的，他在对方身上能得到的权限可比他想象中大得多——为什么他现在才发现？他之前在干什么？虚度人生，简直虚度人生Pietro Maximoff，太晚了，他干脆改名叫Slowsilver算了，真的，太晚了。  
察觉到他的情绪不太对劲，Remy略微抬起头，轻轻亲吻他的眼睛，将那些将落未落的水珠全部抿去。  
“别走，Pietro，”他听见男人用那一贯富有磁性的带着浓浓异国风情的低沉嗓音轻轻说道，“就当是为了我。”  
见他眼皮颤抖着，死死抿住嘴说不出话来，男人有些固执地重复道：“就当是为了我，Pietro。”  
“所以，你不要走。”  
……也许现在还不是那么晚。  
Pietro再次以吻封缄了对方的声音，把那些真心真意尽数纳入自己口中。在他的舌尖撬开齿关，勾搅着男人舌下软肉的同时，对方的性器也开始缓慢进出，柔软而坚挺的龟头磨蹭着前列腺，暴涨的快感甚至令他齿根都发酸。他觉得自己要不行了，就连男人的手按在他的髋部都像在他身上点火，那些邪火被皮肤禁锢着无处消散，最终齐齐汇集在下体，烧得他前后都发疼发胀。  
Pietro想说点什么，他也觉得自己应该说点什么，可是话到嘴边却又怎么也说不出来。一时之间他脑子里闪过了太多话语和太多的场景，很快又都被打散了，被那根用力挺入的阴茎冲成浆糊。他人生中没有任何经验适用于眼下的状况，光想到这点他就想先用个把秒钟慢慢跑个马拉松思考一下。  
很快就连这些乱七八糟的念头也被冲散了。Remy紧紧握住他的腰侧加快了抽插的节奏，他简直魂儿都飞了，全靠那两只见鬼地用力的手按住了才没直接去见上帝。他觉得这不对，这很不对，他从来不知道这种事有这么爽，他也从没有这么快过，他觉得自己又要到了，下腹血管跳得直抽抽，勾在男人腰侧的腿几乎压得对方动弹不得。恍惚之际他又看到了男人胸前粘稠的精液，它们已经快要干了，糊成一团，被他腾出手坏心眼儿地抹开抹匀，像动物似的划分领地。他将对方弹性十足的胸肌握了满手，没轻没重地揉捏着，听着对方在他身上直喘气就想笑。  
是真的，他从来不知道这种事能有这么爽。  
“Remy……”他张开嘴发出音节，组合在一起全是对方的名字，“Remy，Remy——Remy……”  
“Pietro，”男人俯下身子呢喃着，那双性感的嘴唇落在他的额头上，落在挺直的鼻梁上，最终停驻在唇间轻柔地衔他的唇珠，“Pietro……我需要你，Pietro……”  
他浑身剧震，随着男人又一次顶过前列腺猛烈地到达了高潮。精水从挺立的性器顶端不断冒出来，顺着他的小腹往下流；后穴无法抑制地绞紧了男人收缩着，对方的触感几乎让他的高潮停不下来。他觉得那根要命的东西不像是埋在他身体里，更像是直接插进了他的灵魂，把他整个人都钉穿了，钉死了，仿佛这世上除了最纯粹的愉悦和舒爽之外再无其他。  
他搂着对方的脖子感受高潮的余韵，不料对方竟借着这姿势直接就把他抱了起来，从下而上地发力继续操干，体重让对方进到了肠道更深处。那未经碰触的肉壁紧紧绞住软弹的龟头，每次进出都有种顶穿了胃的强烈不适感，更别说不应期里碰触腺体的疼痛。他感觉糟透了，半勃的性器却还随着对方的进入冒出几滴精水；他腰肢酸软得完全使不上力气，整个人都像块饱经蹂躏拧干了的抹布，还在被继续往外拧水似的——他快被榨干了，老天，他简直要被这个可憎的男人榨干了。  
“啊——Remy！你，你别……哈啊，别——别顶了！Remy！我不行了！我真的……”  
Remy低笑着咬他的耳廓，热息喷进敏感的耳洞里让他浑身都发抖。“我记得……有人说要强奸我？嗯，Pietro？是不是你？是不是你说的？”  
听了这话他整个人都发炸，热血直直往脑门上冲，眼眶烫得他哭的心都有了。“听着，Remy，这是个误会……”  
“‘误会’？”男人笑着吻他的脸颊，下身却毫不留情地加大幅度顶弄着，铁钳似的手简直像是要把他的大腿捏穿，“哦，亲爱的，如果你希望这看起来不那么像非自愿性行为，你知道该怎么做，我亲爱的Pietro。”  
“你——他妈的！”Pietro气得直咬嘴唇，憋得脸颊通红，沉默半晌才说道，“我想要你，Remy，我需要你，我需要你……”  
“我也需要你。”男人叹息着合上眼，虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇，颤抖的眼睫在肌肤留下了有些虚幻的投影，“我需要你，Pietro。别走，留下来——和我一起。”  
在生生被男人操上第三次高潮的时候他真的感觉自己要晕过去了，甚至在性器吐出那些少的可怜的精水时翻着白眼耳鸣了很长一段时间。Remy含住他的嘴唇吮吸，很快也闷哼一声埋进他肠道深处射了出来，微凉的精液碰到摩擦过度的肉壁让他忍不住打了个激灵回过神，捧着对方的脑袋狠狠撞了上去。期待Remy LeBeau能知道节制，还他妈的不如相信母猪能上树，至少后者还能坐升降机。  
当天的晚些时候，洗过澡的他相当惬意地躺在公共休息室的沙发上看最高档的重播，并向路过的每位同事打了个巨无霸夸张的招呼，愉快地看着他们满地捡下巴。究其原因的话……大概是因为他的头枕在一个正举着冰袋敷眼睛的，被称为Gambit的男人紧实的大腿上。  
“说真的，为什么咱们早点没在一起？”  
Pietro一边抚摸着窝在他肚子上的Lucifer的小脑袋，一边饶有兴趣地盯着摔了杯子的Doug颤抖着蹲在地上收拾残渣。“太晚了，Remy，真的，太晚了。”  
Remy笑着低头看他一眼，很快又被电视节目吸引了注意力，右手有一搭没一搭地抚摸他微湿的额发。  
过了片刻，他听见男人用那带着浓浓法兰西口音的美式英语，懒洋洋地附和道：“是啊，Pietro，谁说不是呢？”  
“是啊，Remy，谁说不是呢？”  
Pietro忍不住模仿了对方的口音，然后在Remy讥讽的目光中哈哈大笑起来。


End file.
